Life is Unexpected
by chelseacullen89
Summary: Edward is a recent graduated from college and becomes a teacher at forks high when he has to take care of his sister Bella becasue there parents were killed.. things happen and instead of a brother/sister relationship they turn into lovers
1. Meeting Bella

Epov

September 13, 1993 changed my life completely . I was outside playing with Emmett ,and Jacob while my mom was inside cleaning I was about to catch Emmett when all of a sudden I hear he most horrible scream in my 6 years . My mom was 9 months pregnant and due anyday now but because she is Renee Swan she would not stay still for two minutes my dad Charlie, Forks Police chief, had just left to check on the station . We all ran into the house to find my mom breath heavily and surrounded by a pool of fluid.

" Mommy, is everything alright?" Then all of a sudden she started crying saying " Edward , I need you to call dad and tell him to get home right away that I'm in ….. OH MY GOD….that I'm in labor ."

Oh my god my mom is in labor what do I do .. right, right call dad . I dialed the station number " Forks Police this is Charlie what's the Emergency ?"

holy shit what am I suppose to say again right moms in labor." Dad, mom is in labor she needs you to come home right away.. and she's screaming its really scary please come home." All he says to me is " Edward stay calm im on my way." Then he hangs up I go back into the living room where Emmett and Jacob have lead my mom to the couch.

" Mom, dad is on his way home". She looks at my with so much sorrow and pain in her eyes and she grabs my hand and begins crying again " Mom its ok where gonna get you to the hospital so you can be fixed" . " Oh Edward I'm sorry for scaring you I really am but you sister is ready to come out to meet you and shes making me very uncomfortable".

Right I forgot that im going to be a big brother , meanwhile Jacob when home a got his mom to come over while we wait for my dad . " Renee , you need to breathe deeply and calmly Charlie is on his way and before you know it Isabella will be in your arms". Mom suddenly becomes calm and she sighs right then my dad come bursting through the door. "Renee, we need to get to the hospital .. Sue will you watch the boys and bring them to the hospital when Billy get home." I turn and look at her with so many questions in my eyes and she turn to Charlie and says " Of course go take care of your wife and daughter".

Two hours later the Blacks finally bring me to the hospital so I can see my mom and meet my baby sister . We walk to the Maternity ward where there are screaming babies everywhere , I grab sues hand and she calms me down because I'm just a bit scared right now , " Edward , are you ready to go in and see your new sister?" I look at her and start to get excited because I get to meet my sister Isabella and I get to see my mommy. "Yes" is all I could say, I open the door and I see the most beautiful baby in the entire world.

"Edward would you like to meet your sister?" my mom whispers to me , I nod my head and my dad picks me up so I can see her better. "Wow she's so tiny can I hold her?" my parents look at each other and my dad sets me down and grabs Isabella from my mom and carrys her to the couch and sits down with her. " Edward come here and I'll help you hold her" I look at him "Ok" I walk over to the couch and stand in front of my dad he positions me to stand in front of him and face my mom , he brings his arms around me and puts Isabella in my arms and cradles her with me.

Isabella opens her eyes and stares at me with huge chocolate brown eyes and I'm lost in them I feel lighter and happier than I have before. "She is so beautiful can I call her Bella?" My mom has the biggest grin on her face "Beautiful Bella" she whispers. Bella starts crying and I try to sooth her when all of a sudden she stops and stares at me again and starts cooing . I don't know what happened but I realized that I would do anything to make her happy and to never cry again. I give Bella back to my dad and he gives her back to my mom and tells Billy and Sue they can come in a meet Bella . "Bella, I like that name who came up with that?" Billy asks , My mom looks at me and smiles " Edward of course , I have my little man and my Beautiful Bella ." Sue beams when my parents ask them to become Bella's god parents . It starts to get late and Dad and I leave the hospital to go home for the night.

The next day Mom and Bella come home . My mom looks so happy and Bella is sleeping . Sue comes over with Jacob and we are about to have lunch when Bella starts to cry . I run up to her room and I grab a chair to stand in and I lean over her crib to sooth her. "BB it's ok don't cry", I touch her and it feels like I have been shocked but it's more of a tingly feeling to it. Bella stops crying and looks at me I smile at her and she stars cooing again. "Aw, look at that my little man can calm her down, but it seems to me that Bella's hungry" Mom says and she picks Bella up " Edward, why did you call her BB?" My mom asks I look at her a smile " Because her name is Beautiful Bella , I thought BB was easier to say." Mom looks at me like I have given her the world and she smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen .


	2. Troubled Relationships

Bpov 17 years later

" Alice , why do we have to go Seattle to go shopping can't we just go to Port Angeles?"

"No, I have told you time and time again the selection in Seattle is 10 times better than Port Angeles" I huffed and she laughed at me "B why do you always ask this when we go shopping?"

I rolled my eyes at Alice the shopaholic I on the other hand loathed shopping and even more loathed ' _Bella Barbie Shopping'_ ,which she has insisted that we have to do before school starts in the next three months .

" Because I hate the ten hour non-stop '_Bella Barbie' _shopping that you have insisted that we do today"

I slammed by body back on her headboard and crossed my arms over my chest . Alice being the evil pixie she is laughed her ass off and ended up falling on the floor . I rolled my eyes and grabbed her up off the floor and set her back on the bed.

"Bells , seriously how long have you known me ?"

" 15 years"

"15 years B .. I have never once let you look like a complete fool you have always looked smokin' hot if I do say so myself!"

"Allie ..umm… you do know that I'm into guys right?"

"Ha-ha. very funny B … you know that I'm strictly dickly but if you wear that midnight blue strapless dress again I might change just for you " she purred and sauntered up to and ran her finger up and down my arm making me have a giggle fit and started snorting . Alice couldn't hold it in anymore and busted out laughing . Alice's mom Esme was coming in the room with a worried expression on her face

" Alice, is there something wrong you're crying?"

" No mom I tried to seduce B here and she ended up snorting which made me laugh into tears"

"Alice why were you trying to seduce Bella?" as soon as those words left her lips Emmett walked in

" Whoa lil' pixie I didn't know you were into girls maybe I should tell Jazz to dump you and I'm telling Rosie to stay away from you." This made me laugh even harder I fell off the bed and Emmett started his boisterous laugh .Esme rushed over to help me up I was laughing so hard I was weak and I had to pee to top It off.

Alice was standing there with her hands on her hips with the most incredulous look on her face . " For you information mom I was complementing B on how smokin' hot she looks when I dress her and Emmett if you even think about telling Jasper to break-up with me I will show Rosalie the pictures of you when we made you and Edward play ' Ballet ' with us remember the pink leotard and tutu you were wearing."

I looked over at Esme who was covering her mouth to keep from laughing, but she was very unsuccessful because her snickering turned into snorts and Emmett was looking at her in awe because she never acts like that .

" Ok fine I won't tell Jazz to break up with you" Emmett said mumbling something like ' evil pixie with damn blackmail photos' I laughed at Emmett while he was mumbling to himself walking out the door

"ok girls are you ready to go shopping" I looked at Esme and said " Really the only thing I have to get is something to wear to Edward's graduation I really don't want to spend all day shopping because I do have a 'dinner date' with my dear brother tonight."

" That's right I totally forgot you have to have dinner with the devil tonight." I looked at Alice like she sprouted three heads

" Alice what the hell! Why are you calling my brother 'the devil' ?" Alice looked at me innocently as if to say '_I have no idea what you're talking about' _

"Ah let's see he is a complete asshole to me and he is always so mean to me now why wouldn't I call him by his real name?"

"Alice seriously if you ever call him that again I will beat your ass and I don't give a shit if you are my bestie .. he is my fucking blood and blood is thicker and more valuable than friendship." I looked at her and narrowed my eyes " That is not a threat by the way it a fucking promise… you know what I'm not in the mood to go shopping with you right now" I turned to look at Esme " Esme I'm sorry I won't be joining you today I need to go.. have a good day.." I turned around to Alice " Good day" with that I turned grabbed my purse and walk out the door to my car.

I got in the car and looked at my phone it said _ 'one new text_ ' I flipped it open and read the message it was from Emmett

" _damn BB remind me not to piss you off but seriously I'm glad you stood up to the evil pixie it's about fuckin' time don't you think"_

"thanks Emmy I'm so angry with her right now well I gotta go meet Eddie I'll ttyl love ya papa bear"

" _Aw BB you know I love it when you call me papa bear but I'll ttyl baby bear "_

Emmett has always called me baby bear ever since Edward started calling me BB . I decided that while I was in Seattle tonight I would drag Edward with me to get an outfit since I was dressing up for his graduation. All of a sudden my phone started singing ' Crazy Bitch – buckcherry' telling me that it was Edward calling I had to laugh at that because he set that as his ringer.

" Hello my Crazy Bitch."

" _ha-ha I forgot that was my ringtone… anyways what's this I hear about you finally standing up to the evil pixie?"_

" Emmett called you didn't he … damn I knew it I'm gonna go back and kick his ass."

" _BB I love you so much right now and if you turn around I will tell Emmett and he'll just get Rose over there so that would not be wise plus I really don't think dad will find it funny to bail your sorry ass out of his jail"_

" Eddie you're so right … why are you calling me if I'm coming up there in say three hours?"

"_BB can't I call you just to talk ?"_

"No"

" _fine I just needed to talk to my BB" _ he sounded so defeated I know something is wrong he never calls to talk unless something is wrong.

" Eddie what's wrong?"

" _Besides the fact that you continue to call me 'Eddie' ….. well I was coming back to my dorm to pack to rest of my stuff and I opened the door and found Jacob and Tanya making out on my bed …. I gave that bitch the best three years of my life …. And to top it off she told me that she was going to dump me tonight after dinner and that her and Jacob have been seeing each other for two years."_

"Edward I'm going to kill that bitch when I see her." He started laughing and then he stopped suddenly and it sounded like he was about to cry "Edward are you crying?"

" _No * sniff* BB can you get up here any faster I really need you now"_

" Aw Edward I'm on my way I'll be there as soon as I can ok?"

" _Ok I'm sorry if I ruined any of your plans but I really need my BB" _ he is breaking my heart he is suppose to be my protector and never feel defeated but right now the roles have been reversed. I'm going to kill that bitch Tanya and Jacob is dead to me if I ever see him he is going to have two black eyes and never going to be able to have kids.

" Edward I'm coming now I just have to fill up my tank and I'm on my way I promise it will be ok just don't go to your dorm go somewhere that makes you happy ok … I'll call you as soon as I get to UW … I love you"

" _Ok I will … please be careful … I love you too BB"_

"_bye I'll see you soon"_

"Bye" I hung up went to the nearest gas station and filled up I called Renee and told her I was headed up to see Edward she told me to be careful and to tell him she loves him . I paid for my gas grabbed a Vitamin Water and a pack of gum and was on my way to comfort my big brother.

The Ride took my about two hours because I was speeding like a bat out of hell to get to Edward. I called him as soon as I turned on campus he told me to meet him at his dorm ,as soon as I saw his building I parked into the first open space ,threw the car in park , somehow killed the engine and threw myself out of the car and into my brother's arms. He started sobbing as soon as he touched me .

" Edward it's going to be fine I promise." He looked at me with puffy green eyes and smiled sadly. "Come on we need to get your shit out of here so we can leave this shit hole behind along with the past 4 hours." He nodded his head and led me inside . "If either of those fuckers are in there I promise you that they won't know what hit them ."

"BB they aren't in there anymore" he looked at me sheepishly and smirked " Edward Anthony Masen Swan what did you do?"

"BB why did you pull the whole name … fine I kinda punched Jacob in the face and told them to get the fuck out of my dorm… please don't be mad at me" I looked at him like the god he is and launched into his arms and started peppering his face with butterfly kisses which made him laugh.

"Is this what I get for standing up for myself damn I'll start doing that shit more often." He grinned at me and put me down and kissed my forehead." Edward , I'm so proud of you I was getting ready to punch that bitch in her fake nose and make Sue and Billy never to have grandkids." He laughed at that .I grabbed his arm and we went into his dorm We spent the next hour packing and transferring everything into our vehicles . We talked and laughed and I noticed that he was acting more like my Eddie.

"So what now " I asked "well since everything is packed why don't we head over to the hotel mom and dad are at and go get ready for dinner." I shrugged "Fine by me but we need to go shopping for me an outfit for tonight and tomorrow I didn't get anything on my rush to get here." We drove over to the hotel and parked Edwards car and we headed off to the mall in mine since I had less boxes in mine.

We pulled up to the mall and Edward grabbed my hand and led me to Hollister . "Seriously Edward Hollister , you know I hate their clothes" he gave me a pointed look " fine but you are not picking the dresses" he gave me his puppy dog face that I couldn't say no to and I rolled my eyes and he knew that he won.

" Come on BB let me see the dress I need to know what it looks like on you" I walked out of the dressing room wearing this midnight blue strapless cotton dress with little white flowers all over it . Edwards eyes bugged out and I thought he was going to faint.. " So Eddie how does it look?" he kept opening and closing his mouth but nothing came out " BB th-that lo-looks gr-great o-on y-you " he stuttered I laughed " Really if you love this one you will die when you see the other one." The look on his face was priceless I walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek and walked back into the dressing room . the next dress was a black silk strapless dress with a pink bow that tied underneath my breast and a matching bow in the back . I walked out of the room and just like that Edward fainted.

" Oh my god Edward are you ok ?" he slowly sat up and had the biggest grin on his face , I shook my head at him and slapped him in the chest . An employee walk over to us to see if everything was alright.

" My name is James I saw him faint is he alright? " he asked me " Yeah he's fine just a little lightheaded " Edward smirked at me and I gave him a pointed look .After I told James that Edward was fine he started flirting with me and I looked over and Edward who looked like he was going to tear this guys had off . I narrowed my eyes at Edward . Then James asked me if I was doing anything later that night Edward spoke up for me " Actually baby were suppose to go see my parents before we go the hotel" I blinked and furrowed my brow and then Edward did something that a brother should never do . Edward grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the lips and I was lost in the kiss I pulled my hand up and ran it through is already crazy sex hair . I was not thinking straight and I moaned into his mouth and he took advantage and entered my mouth we fought for dominance of the kiss and we were broken apart from a throat being cleared.

_Holy shit I just made out with my brother and I think I liked it!_

The James dude was still standing there . " Ok I think we will be getting these dresses don't you think babe?"Edward asked and I just nodded and walked back into the room to get changed. All I could think about was the kiss I don't even remember buying the dresses or the black flats that I had . I was out of my fog when Edward dragged me into Victoria's Secret. " Edward" was all I could say

"Huh?"he said while browsing through the teddies

"what the hell are we doing here?" Edward grinned and came over to me " Well BB since you brought no clothes with you I doubt that you have clean underwear or pajamas" I blushed and turned away from him but he grabbed my chin and turn it towards him . "BB you know I think your blush is beautiful why did you turn away from me?" he said while tracing my cheek with his thumb ." Edward you are my brother I don't want you to think or know what I'm wearing under my clothes that's just too weird" I looked at him and he was smirking " Fine BB I'll go wait outside while you shop ok?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead and where he kissed me in felt like a tingling burn

I turned around and grabbed a pair of pink pajamas that was a t-shirt and pants .. I went over so the bras and grabbed a strapless lace midnight blue bra with matching panties. I paid for my items and walked out only to find Edward face to face with Jacob Black and the ex-bitch Tanya in a heated argument.

I walk up to Edward touched his forearm to let him know everything would be ok. Tanya noticed me there and she started laughing " Eddie, you couldn't get anyone else to come comfort you so you called your precious BB" she started laughing like a damn Jekyll without thinking I raised my arm up and punched her right in the nose . She staggered back and I took the opportunity I grabbed Jacob by the shoulders and spun him to face me . I brought up my knee and forced it into his groin. He doubled over in pain I leaded into his ear and said " That's what you get for ruining a twenty year friendship and I doubt you ever be able to have little ugly ass babies now." With that I turned to Edward grabbed his hand and we ran out to the parking lot.


	3. Growing up and moving on

Epov

" Mr. Swan I am happy to announce that you have been hired to teach at Forks High School …. Now you will be teaching as a Biology teacher … that is the science you wanted to teacher correct?" Mrs. Laurent ask.

" Yes ma'am that is the science field … I can't believe I'm going to be teaching at my old high school … I wonder if any of the teachers remember me ?" " Well Mr. Swan I don't think they would forget someone like you ." I blush .. damn Charlie and his stupid blushing trait . I feel bad for BB she is always blushing.

"Well Mr. Swan it was a pleasure getting to be your advisor for the past four years .. I hope you do well with your teaching and remember you were once a high school student yourself do things as you would have wanted them done" Mrs. Laurent grabbed my hand a gave me a firm, polite handshake and because she loves me so much she gave me a hug too. " Remember to have fun Edward but not too much ok." I had to laugh at that " Okay Mrs. Laurent… it was interesting and insightful …Thank-you for helping me get my teaching job I don't think I could have done it without you " she blushes, I smirk at her " Goodbye Edward and good luck" I turn to leave " Thank-you again Bye."

I leave the advising office with my head held high and a new purpose now . I have been dating Tanya Denali since my Sophomore year at UW . Tonight my family was coming here to have dinner and stay the night to see my graduate tomorrow. I am going to ask Tanya to marry me after dinner I can't believe how nervous I am about this. I finally reached my dorm building …. I still have things to pack up honestly I haven't started yet and I'm leaving tomorrow .. god where is my BB when I need her.

I reached my floor and I know Jake is there packing so I just open the door little did I know there was a hot and steamy make-out session going on inside let alone on my fucking bed… I slammed the down and they shot up

_Tanya …. Kissing …..my best friend Jacob _

I saw red I didn't think I raised my arm and plowed my fist into that mother fuckers face it felt so good I did it again.. Tanya was screaming and trying to pull me off Jake … I grabbed her and threw her on the bed

"Eddie what the fuck do you think you're doing ?" She asks I don't think I have ever hated the name _'Eddie' _as much as I do now. " Well Tanya I'm trying to figure out what the fuck my girlfriend of three years is doing practically fucking my roommate." I narrowed my eyes at Jacob . " When were you going to break-up with me huh Tanya" I was right in her face now " Were you going to do it before or after I proposed to you tonight ? Huh Bitch fucking tell me because I really want to know!" she looks at me and realization flashes across her face "Eddie I was going to break it off after dinner because we are leaving for New York tonight." I look at her pointedly "Who the fuck is 'we' Tanya?" she looks at Jacob "Oh My Fucking God are you serious?" how can they do this to me I need to know how long this has been going on.

" How long?" she looks at me confused , I get right in her face again " HOW FUCKING LONG HAS THIS BE GOING ON ? TELL ME NOW!!!"

"Two years "She says quietly ...Two fucking years I see red again I want to punch something or someone instead I grab to nearest thing to me which happens to be something of Jacob's I smash it. Pretty fucking ironic since he broke our friend ship

"Why?" I look at Tanya

"Seriously Edward you don't know why I would cheat on you?"

"No I don't please enlighten me "

"You don't love me ….you never have … I cannot beat the love you have for your precious BB"

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"Edward she has to do with everything … If she had a flat tire in a town three hours away you would run to her … if she had an argument with your mom you would drop everything and go get her…. I cannot compare to her … that is why I cheated"

"What the fuck why didn't you just break it off instead of carrying this on for three years?"

"I love you that's why but I realized I didn't want to come second anymore"

"Both of you get the fuck out of my dorm right now and if you don't I promise you will regret ever coming into my life." With that they scurried out of here. She's right I always put her second sometimes third in my life … BB has always been first and always will be. My phone starts ringing with the song 'pretty fly for a white guy'

"Emmett my man what's up "

"_Not much Eddie boy how about you "_

"Well I just broke up with Tanya … fucking bitch was cheating on me with Jacob … other than that things are just fuckin peachy "

"Damn man I'm sorry listen the reason I called is because you need to hear this conversation."

"Okay"

"_That's right I totally forgot you have to have dinner with the devil tonight_." That would be Alice

"Alice_ what the hell! Why are you calling my brother 'the devil'?"_ BB??

"_Ah let's see he is a complete asshole to me and he is always so mean to me now why wouldn't I call him by his real name_?" Seriously with the day I've had I'm gonna kill this little bitch

"_Alice seriously if you ever call him that again I will beat your ass and I don't give a shit if you are my bestie ... he is my fucking blood and blood is thicker and more valuable than friendship_. _That is not a threat by the way it a fucking promise… you know what I'm not in the mood to go shopping with you right now_ …_Esme I'm sorry I won't be joining you today I need to go.. Have a good day "Good day"_

I love BB so much right now if I could I would grab her and kiss her... Whoa where the hell did that come from…?

" _Dude if I didn't love BB so much I would kick her ass right now but I'm so glad she stood up to my evil pixie of a sister" _ that makes me laugh

"Em, you know she wouldn't hurt Alice she seems really pissed "

"_Yeah man you should talk to her I'll let you go so the swans can talk ... peace out man and don't worry about your slut of an ex__**."**_

'Yeah thanks Em"

I hang up with Emmett and I dial BB's number she picks up mid-laugh

"Hello_ my Crazy Bitch."_

"_Ha-ha__** I forgot that was my ringtone… anyways what's this I hear about you finally standing up to the evil pixie**__?"_

"_Emmett called you didn't he … damn I knew it I'm gonna go back and kick his ass."_

" _**BB I love you so much right now and if you turn around I will tell Emmett and he'll just get Rose over there so that would not be wise plus I really don't think dad will find it funny to bail your sorry ass out of his jail**__"_

"_Eddie you're so right … why are you calling me if I'm coming up there in say three hours?"_

"_**BB can't I call you just to talk?"**_

"_No_"

"_**Fine I just needed to talk to my BB**__" _which is the truth but really I need her here to comfort me

"Eddie_ what's wrong_?"

"_**Besides the fact that you continue to call me 'Eddie' ….. Well I was coming back to my dorm to pack to rest of my stuff and I opened the door and found Jacob and Tanya making out on my bed …. I gave that bitch the best three years of my life …. And to top it off she told me that she was going to dump me tonight after dinner and that her and Jacob have been seeing each other for two years."**_

"_Edward I'm going to kill that bitch when I see her_." I started laughing and then I remember that I was going to propose tonight and I can feel the tears prickling my eyes "_Edward are you crying_?"

"_**No * sniff* BB can you get up here any faster I really need you now**__"_

"Aw_ Edward I'm on my way I'll be there as soon as I can ok_?"

"_**Ok I'm sorry if I ruined any of your plans but I really need my BB**__" _I really do need here it feels like my whole world is falling apart and she is the glue that hold my world together

" _Edward I'm coming now I just have to fill up my tank and I'm on my way I promise it will be ok just don't go to your dorm go somewhere that makes you happy ok … I'll call you as soon as I get to UW … I love you_**"**

"_**Ok I will … please be careful … I love you too BB**__"_

"_**Bye I'll see you soon**__"_

"Bye_"_

I take BB's advice and I ended up going to the music room that I practice in I played BB's Lullaby and some other songs while I'm waiting. It takes her two hours to get here I know she broke a couple speeding laws to get here. I tell her to meet me in front of the dorms.

She whips into a spot and kills the engine and is suddenly in my arms. Everything comes rushing in all at once and I lose it I start sobbing my heart is breaking and only BB can heal it now I need her more than ever.

"Edward_ it's going to be fine I promise_." I look at her through tear filled eyes and smiled sadly. "_Come on we need to get your shit out of here so we can leave this shit hole behind along with the past 4 hours._"I nodded my head and led her inside. "_If either of those fuckers are in there I promise you that they won't know what hit them."_

"**BB they aren't in there anymore**" I looked at her sheepishly and smirked "_Edward Anthony Masen Swan what did you do?" _

"**BB why did you pull the whole name … fine I kinda punched Jacob in the face and told them to get the fuck out of my dorm… please don't be mad at me**" she looked at me like I was a god and she launched into my arms and started peppering my face with butterfly kisses which made me laugh.

"**Is this what I get for standing up for myself damn I'll start doing that shit more often**?" I grinned at her and put her down and kissed her forehead and I felt the tingly sensation from her." **Edward , I'm so proud of you I was getting ready to punch that bitch in her fake nose and make Sue and Billy never to have grandkids**." I laughed at that .She grabbed my arm and we went into my dorm we spent the next hour packing and transferring everything into our vehicles. We talked and laughed and I was starting to feel like myself again.

"_So what now_ " she asked "**well since everything is packed why don't we head over to the hotel mom and dad are at and go get ready for dinner**." she shrugged "_Fine by me but we need to go shopping for me an outfit for tonight and tomorrow I didn't get anything on my rush to get here_." We drove over to the hotel and parked my car and we headed off to the mall in hers since she had fewer boxes.

We pulled up to the mall and I grabbed Bella's and led her to Hollister. "_Seriously Edward Hollister , you know I hate their clothes_" I glared at her " _fine but you are not picking the dresses_" I gave her my best puppy dog face which I knew she couldn't resist and she rolled her eyes.

Victory!!! I knew she can't resist me. I walked around for a while and found this midnight blue strapless cotton dress with white flowers on it. The blue would have a great contrast against her soft creamy skin._ Whoa! Swan this is your baby sister were talking about here. We don't talk about her creamy, soft skin. _ I grabbed the dress and continued looking around when I found Bella she was holding a black silk strapless dress with a pink bow in the front and one in the back. I gave her the blue one and she stormed off into the dressing rooms.

"_**Come on BB let me see the dress I need to know what it looks like on you**_" She walked out of the dressing room wearing the dress I pick out for her … I think I have died and gone to heaven she looks like a goddess … "_So Eddie how does it look?"_ I was stunned to say the least I tried to comment on her dress but I kept opening and closing my mouth making me look like a damn fish, but no words would come out of my mouth "**BB the-that lo-looks go-great o-on y-you** "I finally stammered out, she laughed at me "_Really if you love this one you will die when you see the other one_."

My eyes got so wide I think they were going to fall out of my head She walked up to me, well more like sauntered ,and I thought she was going to kiss me ,but she gave me a little peck on the cheek. I held my cheek and I was stunned. She walked back into the dressing room to change. She came out about three minutes later wearing the black dress. I didn't know the damn bow tied underneath her Soft, supple breast. She flashed me a smile and I fainted.

"_Oh my god Edward are you ok?"_ I can't believe I just fainted …. Holy shit… I slowly sat up and I turned to look at Bella and I had this huge grin plastered on my face .She shook her head at me at me and slapped me in the chest and started laughing. An employee walk over to us to see if everything was alright.

" My name is James I saw him faint is he alright? " he asked her " _Yeah he's fine just a little lightheaded_ " I smirked at her because every time I saw her in a dress it always effected me she turned and narrowed her eyes at me .After she told James that I was fine he started flirting with her. If that motherfucker thinks he is going to get with my girl her has another thing coming to him.

_Whoa! Eddie you're doing it again this is your little sister not your girl_

I really wanted to tear this guy's head off and she narrowed my eyes at me basically telling me to '_calm the fuck down_'. Then James asked her if she was doing anything later that night .I couldn't take this shit anymore so I spoke up for her, "_** Actually baby were suppose to go see my parents before we go the hotel"**_ she blinked and furrowed her brow and then I did something on impulse . I grabbed her face and I crashed my lips to hers. Her lips were so soft and responsive to mine I was giddy, she raised her hands and started tugging on my hair and running them through my already crazy hair she started moaning and I took the opportunity and entered her mouth. We fought for dominance of the kiss and all too soon we were broken apart by someone clearing there throat.

_Holy shit I just made out with my sister and I think I liked it and I stunned her, hot damn!_

The James dude was still standing there with a very pissed off look on his face, which made me feel smug. "**Ok I think we will be getting these dresses don't you think babe**?"I asked her and she was still stunned and she nodded. I chuckled at the effect I had on her while she went to get changed. I realized she didn't have any shoes so I grabbed a pair of black flats and went to the counter when Bella came out I took the dresses and paid for everything. I had to lead her out of the store so I took her hand and dragged her into Victoria's Secret.

"_Edward_ "she said while looking around at where she was

"Huh?" I said while browsing through the teddies, I found a blue one and a smile broke out on my face.

"_What the hell are we doing here?_" I grinned and walked over to her "Well_ BB since you brought no clothes with you I doubt that you have clean underwear or pajamas"_ She blushed and turned away from me. I couldn't resist that damn blush so I grabbed her chin and turn it towards me. "**BB you know I think your blush is beautiful why did you turn away from me?**" I said while tracing her cheek with my thumb." _Edward you are my brother I don't want you to think or know what I'm wearing under my clothes that's just too weird_" Oh that's all ….well I have an image in my head of her wearing just underwear … damn it now I'm hard " **Fine BB I'll go wait outside while you shop ok**?" she nodded and I couldn't resist I had to kiss her again so I chose her forehead and when I did electricity soared throughout me .I let her go and walked out and sat on the bench outside the store.

I was trying to sit still and not run in there and grab things that I thought would look great on her. I was brought out of my head when I head when I heard the most annoying nasally voice in the world

"Aw look Jakey, Eddie here had to go to the mall to look at underwear because he'll never see me in this stuff again. I bet he in just imaging me wearing all kind of lingerie for him." I think I just threw up in my throat.

"I told you pieces of shit that I never wanted to see you again. Why don't you just go off to New York and leave me the fuck alone." I was livid I wanted to punch the shit out of them.

"Look Edward we are sorry you had to find out about Tanya and I the way you did but Man were cool right?" Jake asked me I gawked at him.

"You really think were still cool after you and this bitch here cheated on me for two fucking years? Yeah were about as cool as a Vampire and a nose bleed. You asshole I never want you to talk to me or any of my family again .I can't believe you would throw away twenty years of friendship for a piece of ass which by the way was never a good lay in the first place." I looked at Jake and he was turning red. I thought he was going to blow a fuse or something.

" First off asshole she is a fucking great lay and she is not just a piece of ass ; She is my fiancée' and secondly if you ever talk about her like that again I will fuck you up." My world just shattered they are engaged. How could I have been so naïve? I just want to go home and forget about everything.

"Yes fucker she said 'Yes' to me and we are getting married. We just wanted to apologize for the way things were handled. "

I couldn't process anything Jake told me after he said they were engaged, I didn't even realize that Bella had walked up to me I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Tanya speak

" Eddie, you couldn't get anyone else to come comfort you so you called your precious BB" she started laughing like a damn Jekyll .I looked down at Bella she was livid she really wanted to fuck Tanya up and I had no objections at that moment . Bella raised her right hand and threw a Punch right into Tanya's face making impact with her nose causing it break. She staggered back holding her nose, crying. Next Bella spun Jacob around and kneed him in the groin. I felt his pain and winced. Bella leaned down and whispered something in his ear. She turned around and grabbed my hand and we took off running to the parking lot


	4. dinner and dreams

Bpov

As soon as we reached the parking lot Edward launched himself into the driver's seat and we pealed out of the parking lot. Tension in the car was very high.

"Edward … look I'm sorry about that… I couldn't stand to see them and you looked like your were about to have a breakdown… I'm sorry." I glanced down and started wringing my hands together I felt so ashamed. Edward slowed the car down and pulled off the road into another parking lot.

"BB please look at me." I shook my head, he sighed and grabbed my chin but I wouldn't let him turn my head "No" I said very quietly "BB please we need to talk about this … I need you to talk to me." I slowly looked up and I was immediately welcomed with huge emerald green eyes. Edward dropped his hand from my chin and grabbed my left hand and squeezed it tightly. He looked away from me and out the window and started talking.

"BB, I was going to propose to Tanya tonight" I took in a sharp breath "But now I'm glad she cheated on me "I gave him a confused look "Why would you say something like that?" he looked down and started rubbing circles with his thumb into my hand "Because I never loved her and I can't force myself into a marriage with someone whom I don't love."

"I understand that Edward I'm glad you didn't get to go through with that though." he looked and narrowed his brow "Really?" I sighed "Of course, I would never marry someone who didn't love me … I have never experienced love or anything but I would never commit my life to someone like that." He relaxed "BB, I need to apologize for kissing you …. I know it was wrong but I don't regret doing it."I gasped "Edward I have to be honest with you ….I don't regret it either…. But we can never do that again… I love you but I'm not going to jeopardize our family by doing something that we will both regret." He nodded his head and look deeply into my eyes. "BB, please tell me that things will not change with us …my family is all I have now and I need you all more than ever …. I'm truly sorry "I grabbed his hand "Edward this changes nothing Ok. I will always be there for you no matter what I promise." He sighed in relief and with that we decided to finally head to back to the hotel.

We were about to pull up to the hotel when my phone started ringing, the song "Telephone- lady Gaga "started playing …. Ugh … I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Hello?"

"Bells, where are you I went to your house but you're not here…. We were supposed to go to the movies an hour ago … Are you OK? Do you need me to come get you?" damn he doesn't give up does he.

"Alec, I told you I was going out of town to day I won't be back till tomorrow night … remember I told you Edward was graduating and that I was going to see him." Alec got really quite and I was never expecting him to react the way he did.

"BELLA, WHO THE FUCK IS EDWARD!!! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME YOU LITTLE WHORE? WHY CAN'T YOU ANSWER ME HUH SLUT? "I was getting pissed off and I looked at Edward and he was livid, he snatched my phone from me and I knew I was about to regret answering the phone in the first place.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ALEC??? IF YOU LET BELLA SPEAK MAYBE YOU WOULD FIND OUT THAT I'M HER GOD DAMN BROTHER AND IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE RIGHT NOW YOU WONT CONTACT BELLA … SHE WILL CONTACT YOU …. AND IF I EVER HEAR YOU MUTTER THE WORDS ' SLUT' OR 'WHORE' ANYWHERE NEAR BELLA AGAIN YOU WONT BE ABLE TO MOVE FOR A MONTH … GOT IT ASSHOLE.."

"Ye-yes I-I'm So-Sorry Ed-Edward….. I- I prom-promise I-I'll ne-never sa-say tha-that a-again... can I say good bye to Bella?" Edward looked at me and I nod my head I really wanted to tell him not to hold his breath in waiting for me to contact him but I didn't

"Yes?"

"Bells listen I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, you know I'm not the same since Jane cheated on me… I know that you will never do that to me and I know it was really rude of me to call you those names …. I just wanted to say good bye and have a good night"

"Night" just as I was about to hang up he spoke again

"Bells?"

"Yeah "I looked at Edward and he looked bored ... I was about to laugh until Alec said something

"I love you" I gasped …

Do I say it back? No.

Do I even love him? No

I don't know what to do luckily Alec spoke again.

"Bells, I know you were not in that stage of our relationship yet, but I felt it and I wanted you to know ... you don't have to say it until you're ready but I just wanted to let you know that I do love you."

"Um... Alec your right I'm not ready to say it back to you … I appreciate you telling me how you feel… listen I have to go … I don't want to be late for dinner … have a good night." Before he could say another damn 'I love you' I hung up.

"Well BB what has you speechless and pale as a ghost?"I don't know what to say and without thinking I blurted it out

"He told me he loves me "Edward drew in a sharp breathe "How could he love me... I mean we just started dating last week… I don't know what to do …. I really don't see him as my boyfriend I see him as a friend sort of like I see Emmett" this made Edward laugh

"BB lets go inside" we get out of the car; Edward comes over to me and places his hand on the small of my back and leads me into the restraint. We get to the podium where this tall, fake blonde named Lauren is standing she notices Edward and stands up straighter and pushes her chest out. It takes all my strength to not burst out laughing and this girl.

"Welcome to 'Bella Italiano' how my I help you?" Edward smirks at her and I glare at her

"Reservations for Swan, There should be two more guest coming if they are not already here" she looks at me and I guess she thinks I'm his sister… little did this bitch know I actually was…. So to make her think I wasn't I grabbed Edward's hand and intertwine our fingers. Edward looks down at me and smirks he raises our hands to his mouth and places a soft kiss on mine while he stares into my eyes. Lauren glares at me and I smile sweetly to her.

"Sir, your table is ready if you will follow me "

Damn bitch sways her hips and I swear if she sways any more she gonna break her hip, I roll my eyes at her and Edward smirks at me. We reach our table but mom and dad aren't hear yet so Edward pulls out my chair and he leans down a gives me a chaste kiss on the lips… it stuns the hell out of me … why the fuck does he keep kissing me ? It makes me tingly everywhere… he sits in the chair beside me and grabs my hand again. Damn bitch is still here.

"Here are your menus…. Your waitress will be out momentarily to get your orders… enjoy" with that Lauren leaves I look at Edward and he has the biggest damn smile on his face. What the fuck is up with him?

"What?"

"BB…babe… you were jealous" I scoffed and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Look here Eddie… I don't get jealous…. That bitch was jealous of me actually if she swayed her hips anymore one of her hips is gonna break" Edward laughed and then we were interrupted by the bitch herself once more except this time Mom and dad were there… Edward got up and hugged Renée, she kissed his cheek and he moved onto Charlie and gave him a weird man half-hug thing.

"Edward, you look so handsome and very happy … I take it things with Tanya are going well "the every so observant Renee stated

"Actually mom we broke up" he glanced down and I grabbed his hand again to reassure him that everything would be okay. He looked up at me and gave me a sad half-smile. He is breaking my heart I want to take him home and kiss him until he forgets about everything

_Whoa! Bells this is our big brother were talking about that is a no-no_

"Aww… Edward I'm sorry I didn't know what happened?"

"WellshecheatedonmewithJacob" he said it so fast that if I didn't know what happened I would have been lost.

"Excuse me Edward what was that?" Dad stated. I looked over at Edward and I smiled at him and looked at my dad

"He said that the slut Tanya Cheated on him with Jacob Black." My mom was horrorstricken and Charlie was furious I looked at Edward and he hung his head in shame. I took his chin in my hand and brought his ear to my mouth.

"Edward, I told you its ok… we love you and nothing is going to take us away from you… I promise … Eddie I love you please don't shut down on us … don't shut down on me …. I need you too… I always need you..." I kissed his cheek and pulled away from him and he nodded his head He grabbed my hand again and I think it was more of a security thing rather than an emotional thing.

"Look can we Please not talk about them anymore… This dinner is suppose to be happy not sad so can we please move on." Edward pleaded and we all nodded. The rest of the dinner went smoothly and we all we getting tired so we headed back to our rooms. We said our goodnights and went our separate ways. Edward and I ended up sharing a room.

"Look BB, I don't want things to be strange around us … I know this .. Whatever it is strange but I love you and I need you in my life … I can't lose you too" I grabbed his face and stared into his eyes

"Edward … I don't care … I love you … you will never lose me … your stuck with me until the end of time." He chuckled and smiled at me I loosen my grip on his face and place a kiss on both his cheeks. I went to go change in the bathroom. When I came out I saw Edward lying on his bed in just a pair of green flannel pajamas pants. He noticed my gawking and he smirked at me.

"See something you like BB?" I scowled at him "oh hush Eddie ...I can't help but ogle you when you have no shirt on "

He got out of the bed and walked over to me he stood in front of me. He ran his hand down my arm leaving a trail of fire down my arm .I shivered at the contact and Edward chuckled " Well I guess I'll need to cover up then " I nodded and he bent down and kissed my cheek before grabbing his gay t-shirt and throwing it on. He left me standing there in the doorway stunned

"BB, come to bed we have an early day tomorrow and I've had a fuckin long day " I make a running jump and land in the bed next to Edward .he laughs " BB you never changed did you?' "Nope sure didn't but that's why you love me."

"uh-huh go to sleep" I roll over on my side and I have my back to Edwards chest he wraps his arm around my waist and crushes me to his chest and he nuzzles his face in my hair and sighs his breathing evens out and I know he's asleep soon I follow him in a restless slumber/

_We were on the beach it looks like we were at first beach . Edward grabbed my hand and we were walking along the shore . I loved to walk in the water but it was too cold today and edward told me that I could catch a cold if I went in the water so I didn't. _

_I felt a strange sensation in my stomach it felt like someone had just kicked me .My hand flew to my stomach and I rubbed the spot as soon as I touched the spot I felt a kick again . I gasped . " Baby is everything ok ? " Edward placed his hand on top of mine and he smiled " Ah, I see Masen is Active today , Is he hurting you BB?" I sighed and enjoyed the feeling … it felt like love was surrounding me. I looked up at Edward and Shook my head and had a huge grin in my face . Edward laughed and bent down and kissed me softly and I froze then I became responsive to him I pulled my hands through is sex hair and lightly tugged making him moan into my mouth. I traced his bottom lip with my tounge until he granted me access once he did I plunged my tongue in but he was waiting for this and dominated the kiss. _

_He grabbed me by the hips and started walking me backwards, I hit a wall and he used his body to pin me to it. "Umm… BB… seeing you carrying our child …. And wearing my wedding ring … makes me want to take you right here in the sand in front of everyone." I moan, he chuckles "You would like that wouldn't you?" I nodded he starts running his hand down my leg until he reaches the bottom of my dress. He brings his hand underneath and starts running up my thigh to where I need him most. My breathing hitches when he grazes my panty covered core. "So wet for me…what do you want me to do?" I moan and he grabs my knee and hitches my leg around his waist he leans his head down and skims my jaw with his nose "BB I can help with you r problem you just need to tell me what you want "I feel like I'm going to explode if he doesn't touch me "You" he smirks, he knows exactly what he's doing to me "I'm sorry baby I didn't hear you what was that?" I groan and look at him. His eyes are so dark with lust they look black "I want you inside me. Right. Now. "He rips my panties and traces my folds and in a swift movement he enters two fingers inside me, I moan and he starts pumping his fingers his thumb is circling my clit "ugh… Ed...Ward doesn't stop" I moaned out he increases his speed and enters a third finger I'm about to explode "I'm sooo…ooh…close don't stop "he pumps harder and curls his fingers into my bundle of nerves but I don't want this to end. He leans down to my ear "baby let go" he bites my ear and that causes me to explode "Edward …I'm coming…oh. My. God" I sighed and I bet I had the goofiest smile on my face "thank-you" I whisper "BB I love you" I sigh again and grab his head "I love you Edward... my husband... the father of our child… my soul mate." I kiss him and we start walking down the beach again._


	5. Dreams and late night hobbies

**EPOV**

I was having a dream where I was in New York with Bella and we were walking down fifth Avenue when I saw Tanya and Jacob … Tanya was smacking Jacob and the cops were pulling her off him. She was screaming something about him cheating on her and having a kid with some girl and she was cradling her stomach like she was protecting her baby. They were both thrown into the back of the police car to be put away for me to never see again.

I was awoken by Bella she was moaning and mumbling in her sleep. "_Ugh. Edward don't stop" _well I'm awake now!!! I noticed that she flipped over in her sleep and is now facing me also her leg was hitched over mine. Well Edward Junior was awake now also because she started grinding me in her sleep the next thing I know she's mumbling again

"_I'm sooo…ooh… close don't stop" _She starts grounding herself on me and I feel like I'm gonna explode if she doesn't stop she starts mumbling again and breathing heavily "_Edward… I'm coming…. OH. MY. GOD"_ she sighs and I notice she has a grin on her face and she whispers "Thank_-you…. I love you Edward… my husband…. The father of our child…. My soul mate." _

I'm stunned I don't know what to do. I slowly let go of Bella and get out of the bed I rush into the bathroom and lock the door. Once in there I start pacing and running my hands through my hair.

_How can she be dreaming about being married to me and pregnant with my child while I guess we were having sex and I gave her an orgasm?_

To top it off I have a huge problem... I can't believe she made me rock hard.

I needed to relieve some pressure … _god I hope BB doesn't wake up … _I got in the shower and I winced as soon as I brushed up against my cock .I hated to think of these things but I had to …. BB was sprawled out on _our _bed wearing a midnight blue night gown she was withering below me I was thrusting in her so hard that I could split her in half. "OO… EDWARD…. Right there…. Don't stop…sooo good" 'I was pumping myself was fast I was going crazy ... I went back to my fantasy I was thrusting and pounding her and she was moaning and screaming my name. With one last pump of my hand I exploded screaming "BELLAHHHH".

I had to brace myself against the wall so I wouldn't fall. I finished washing myself off and got out of the shower .I got redressed and walked back into the bedroom to the most beautiful sight ever. Bella had her hands folded underneath her chin and she had a pout in her face. Her bottom lip was jutted out and my thumb traced her lip on its own accord. She started stirring so I walked back to my side and got back into bed. She rolled back on her side to face me and I reached out and grabbed her and brought her back to my chest. She sighed and her breathing evened out so I knew she was asleep. Since it was 3 AM I decided I would go back to sleep.

I was having a dream where Bella and I were on our honeymoon in the Bahamas. We were surrounded by white gossamer netting on a huge white bed. She was underneath me moaning my name telling me how much she loves me while I was pounding away she wrapped he legs around my waist making me go deeper and My thrusts got longer and more erratic she was withering and I was about to explode I bent down to her ear and whispered" Baby let it go … come with me…" with one final thrust I came and I felt her walls clamp down on me and we rode out or high together. I was awoken again to the sound of Bella moaning when I realized what was going on. Somehow we were both naked and Bella had me pinned down while she was straddling me and riding my cock.

She was so damn tight. "Bella… so. tight…. Sooo.. Good" I felt like I would come right there I was awake by now our breathing was erratic. I grabbed one of her breast and started rolling her nipple between my fingers and I found the other one with my mouth and started sucking on it.

"Edward… OH MY…. That feels great…. Don't stop…. Please" I switched breast and let her control the pace since she's the one who started it. I was in awe because I couldn't believe what was going on and I was not about to stop it.

She had both hands behind her on my thighs with her head thrown back and her hair was cascading down her back tickling my leg every time she would move. I was meeting everyone of her thrust so I grabbed her waist to set the pace because she was going to slow for me. I could feel my release coming but I didn't want to come to fast so I reached down and started rubbing her clit.

She must have realized what I wanted because she started moaning louder and I could feel her walls tighten but all to soon she lifted herself off me and turned around and she impaled herself on me so we were doing the reverse cowgirl I thought I was about to lose my load right there but to keep things going I swept her hair off her back and started kissing and sucking on her shoulder I could feel her getting close so I bit down on her shoulder and felt her let go. With one final hard thrust I let go. That was the hardest I came I fell back on the bed and Bella followed. She lay on my chest catching her breath.

"Wow" was all I could say." That's one way of putting it."," What a way to wake up." she started giggling and wriggling around I was still inside her and I could feel myself getting hard again. She sat up and while we were still connected she spun around so she was straddling me again. She started rocking back and forth and then she circled her hips.

I grabbed her hips and flipped us over so I was on top now. She started giggling and she thrusted her hips towards me trying to get me to move. I ever so slowly started inching out of her and she was moaning from the loss of me. I smirked at her reaction, I finally pulled all the way out only to thrust myself all the way back in. She gasped for air and I swear I saw her eyes roll back into her head. I did that about three more times until she couldn't handle it anymore. I started slowly thrusting into her and then I picked up the pace doing short hard thrust.

"Edward …. Please … faster … oh god.... don't stop" I growled at her and started pounding into her faster than ever "Bella …. I'm so close…please come with me …." I shifted to the left and she made a gurgling sound "OH … MY … GOD… RIGHT THERE….THATS IT DON'T STOP…" I felt her clamping down on me and with one final thrust I let go she was milking me dry. I collapsed on top of her. She wound her arms around me and held me tightly. I know that I could crush her with all my weight so I rolled off her and immediately felt like a part of me was missing.

I was laying there catching my breath when Bella spoke first.

"Eddie that was so good…why did we wait so long to do that …" I was shocked like you would not believe

." We waited because that was wrong!!....not that it wasn't good … which it was mind-blowing… but how did that happen?" she started blushing and ducked her head into the pillow. I couldn't have that I brought her head up before she could burry herself in the pillow.

"Well I was having a dream about us and when I woke up you were naked and somehow you were taking my pants off and then you ripped my panties and you yanked my shirt off and then you had my leg hitched over you leg and you were thrusting into me so hard that I lost all coherent thoughts and I flipped us over so I was straddling you and you know the rest" she blushed and turned away again but I stopped her and brought her face back to look at me.

"I can't believe I did that in my sleep … why didn't you try to stop me "? she blushed again "I didn't want you too." I furrowed my brow. "So you're telling me I could have raped you and you would have been ok with it?" she blink a couple of times and lowered her head. "No, but I knew that I wanted it and I didn't want you to stop…. I needed you.... I wanted to be with you in every way"

She tried to get up but I pinned her down with my arm she struggled with me for a minute until she realized I wasn't letting her go.

"Ok… so what does this mean for us?" she looked at me and she furrowed her brow. "What do you mean 'what does this mean for us'?" she asked me I could tell she was getting angry with me, so I spoke again.

"BB, I mean what now ... do we act as if this never happened or do we pursue it?" she looked taken back at this

"I don't know Edward … I mean that was the best and only sex that I've ever had"

"what do you mean the only sex you've ever had?" she looked embarrassed

"I mean that you took my virginity " my eyes widened and I groaned

"oh god what have I done… please tell me your on some kind of birth control" she nodded her head..pheww… is all I can say…

an: ok i was stuck there for awhile now that I have written two chapters in one day Idon't think Ill be stuck again expect more tomorrow... review...they make me happy


	6. Shower fun and graduation

"_I mean that you took my virginity "my eyes widened and I groaned_

"_Oh god what have I done… please tell me you're on some kind of birth control" she nodded her head...pheww… is all I can say…_

Bpov

I sat there fiddling with the blanket trying to avoid Edward's gaze. We sat there in silence trying to avoid the conversation that was inevitable Edward kept running his hand through his hair... I think he might be trying to pull it all out …

"BB, I'm sorry." He stopped pacing and stood right in front of me

"Why?" He crouched down in front of me and grabbed my face so I couldn't look away

"Because I forced you into having sex with me "I looked down… does he not realize I wanted it

"I didn't say no" I mumbled .he growled… fucker growled in my face ….I was getting angry

" Do you not realize if you didn't do something about whatever the fuck is going on between us that this would have happened sooner or later and it would not have been so….. So …. great." He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes '' Damnit Edwards stop it… You can't beat yourself up for something that we both wanted" his eyes widen at that.

"How did you know I wanted this too?" he looks anxious like he's hiding something …. Little does he know I'm about to shock the shit out of him

" I know you wanted this because I was your shower inspiration" his eyes widen again and a smile crept up on my face" Yep I heard you and the way you screamed my name woke me up " he dropped his head in his hands I giggled and pulled his head up to look at me.

"Look Eddie its ok …. I don't mind being your inspiration… as long as you don't mind being mine?" he looked shocked and I couldn't help but laugh

"BB, I don't know what to say I'm embarrassed that you had to hear me….but your right even though it was wrong I wanted it too… well I guess I kind of got the ball rolling sort of …. So what now?"

"Now I guess we see what happens I mean yes I know we're brother and sister and this sort of thing is looked down on but I don't want to lose you I love you too much to lose you." He grabbed me and crushed me to his chest and held me tightly

"Listen to me little girl… You. Are. Never. Going. To Lose. Me … you got it" I nodded "I love you too and not a brotherly love … damnit ….I'm in love with you BB" I pulled back from his embrace and stared into his eyes. They were emerald green and I could see all the love shining through. I launched onto him and wrapped my arms around his neck "I'm in love with you too Edward."

He unwound my arms from his neck and he started placing kisses all over my face. When he finally reached my lips his kisses were soft then they started getting fiercer. I had to break away to breath but he just started kissing down my neck. When he got to my collarbone he sucked and bit until he left his mark. He pulled away to look at his work. I sat there wide-eyed and I smacked his forearm. " Edward Anthony how in the hell am I going to be able to cover this up … Remember the dress you picked out for me to wear it strapless and there's no material higher than my cleavage " he smirked at me and jumped on me to pin me down.

" Your right … what to do … I know let me give you another one and it can look like your klutzy self got burned twice" I narrowed my eyes at him and he started laughing " Well I guess that's not going to work is it …what if you gave me one… then we'd have matching 'burns' "

"And how did we get these matching 'burns'?" I mocked him and he started licking and kissing his mark

"Umm... I scared you and you hit me with a hot curling iron?" I shook my head at him

"Not going to work Eddie boy…. You have to have a curling iron for that to work… mine is on the bathroom counter in FORKS…I guess I'll just cover it up with at least twenty layers of concealer." he shook his head

"No I want everyone to see who you belong to "I looked at him like he is crazy and I know with that last sentence I know that he is crazy.

"Edward I'm going to be sitting with mom and dad do you not think they will get a little worried if I sit there with a hickey that was not there last night and the only person I was with is you … dad will kick your ass and probably lock you up because I'm still a minor … so for both of ours safety just let me cover it up… I really don't want to see your pretty face behind bars." He nodded his head and lifted himself off me. I got up to put my clothes back on and he followed suit.

I got back into bed since it was now 6 am and we had to be up by 9. I set the alarm for 8:50 so we would be up in time. I lay down and was almost asleep when I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pulled me close to him. I sighed and heard the greatest thing in my life. "Sleep well my love." He placed a kiss on my head and snuggled into me I could feel his breathing on my neck and I fell into a peaceful slumber.

_Beep… beep…beep …smack … groan…_

What the hell was going on? I opened my eyes to find myself alone in the bed. I couldn't hear anything coming from the bathroom. I rolled over and peered over the bed to find Edward flat on his stomach lying on the floor hugging a pillow. I started laughing and heard him groan

"Don't laugh at me … if you had let me do a wake-up call instead of a damn alarm clock I would still be in the bed" I got out of the bed with all the intentions of helping Edward off of the floor until I realized my foot was wrapped in the sheet and I fell right on top of Edwards back

"Umpf" I started laughing again because when I lifted my body up I was straddling his back.

"Bells can you please get off me … we have to take showers and get ready … I don't want to miss out on this ceremony. " I reluctantly got off of him and walked into the bathroom. I got into the shower and started washing my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo. I was about to turn around and rinse the shampoo out of my hair when I smacked into a wall… I felt the wall and it was warm and fleshy... I screamed and I heard his musical chuckle.

" You know we haven't showered together this since you were two" I laughed at him I remember him telling mom that he could keep me safe while I took a bath but she would never let him because she thought it was inappropriate. Charlie on the other hand told us to take a bath together because we could conserve water better... if they could only see us now.

I moved back so that I was under the sprayer and I rinsed out all the shampoo. I reached for my conditioner only to have it stolen from me. Edward spun me around so my back was to his chest and he started massaging the conditioner in my hair. I moaned into his touch he rinsed the conditioner out of my hair.

There was a safety bar that went along the shower. He lifted me up so my butt was sitting on the bar, and he stood in between my legs. He attacked my mouth with kisses. His kisses were getting lower, he went to my neck, down to my collarbone where he licked his mark, kissed each one of my breast. He traveled down my flat stomach placing light kisses leaving a trail of fire, when he reached my belly-button he plunged his tongue in and I almost lost it.

_Who would have known belly-button licking would be so erotic? _

He left my belly-button and started kissing lower he finally got to my pussy. He took two fingers and pushed my folds open and then he attacked me. He found my clit and lightly bit down on it and slipped his tongue along my slit and he found my entrance and plunged his tongue inside me. He was thrusting his tongue in and out and it was making me crazy I started moaning but he was neglecting my nub so I reached down to rub it myself when he grabbed my wrist and pushed it out of the way ,he pulled away and looked at me

"This is mine…you don't ever touch it again" he all but growled at me making me moan when he forceful entered two fingers in me. He finally resumed using his mouth on me and he lightly bit down on my clit again earning a loud moan from me. He continued to pump his fingers and then he added another one. He pumped two more times and I felt my release coming, my walls clamped down on his fingers but I didn't want to stop yet. He bit down on my clit one more time making me moan and finally I let go he swiftly removed his fingers and started lapping up all my juices. He had to push me against the wall so I wouldn't fall and when he stood up I forceful kissed him tasting myself on him. I moaned into his kiss because it tasted so good.

"Hmm… you like to taste yourself on me don't you "I nodded and he helped me get down of the bar. I kneeled in front of him; I grabbed his cock and started pumping him. "Umm… BB... that feels incredible …. But you don't have- … OOOO" I licked him from the base to the head and I slowly entered him into my mouth. I slowly started sucking just on the head like a lollipop. He placed his hands in my hair and started pushing lightly on my head but I wouldn't budge. Felix always loved when I would do this to him so I wanted to see how Edward would react, apparently he didn't like it as far as I could tell. "BB…OH… Your gonna make me cum…. Please go lower…" I decided that was enough torture so I went down on him taking him fully in my mouth… good thing I don't have a gag reflex… I started bobbing up and down I would come up and swirl my tongue around the head .I continued to bob up and down until I felt him stiffen up more and then he started moaning and trying to push me away " Bella… Move… I'm About to--…OH MY GOD" I wouldn't budge and I felt the hot liquid shot down my throat in spurts I swallowed it and he went further down my throat .The started moaning again and I felt more liquid. When he finally stopped I swallowed again and I started cleaning him up and Let go of him with a pop. He grabbed me off the shower floor and kissed me with all his strength. "Oh god... bb ... that ... was ... incredible … where did you learn how to do that?" I told him how Alice and I watched something on the internet about giving blow jobs and I told him how I used to practice on Felix … something that he was not happy about … We finished our showers and I got out before him to get dressed. I heard a knock on our door and I covered myself with Edwards t-shirt to go and answer the door.

" Hi baby we need to leave in about twenty minutes to get to the Arena" Renee started telling me ,then Edward make himself know not realizing we had company. "Baby… where's my …Oh hi Mom" Renee looked between Edward and I and narrowed her eyes at us.

"What are you doing here?" Edward look very scared because Renee looked like she was going to kill him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Renee dismissed Edward's question and started at me

"Well I just finished my shower then Edward took his now we're standing in this room talking" I bluntly told her. Edward started laughing and shook his head

"Mom what do you think is going on?" he asked her she shook her head and started laughing

_I was so fucking lost … I think these two have lost their minds_

"I'm sorry I was watching this movie last night after you dad fell asleep about a brother and sister falling in love and they had children with lots of problems" Edward nervously laughed at mom

"Well mom that is sick and even though I love BB I don't think that will ever happen between us." I looked down when he said this and my heart broke a little I turned and gave a timid smile at mom. She explained to us that she was going down to get breakfast and to be ready in twenty minutes so Edward could be in line for the ceremony to start. She kissed us both good-bye and then left.

"BB… I'm soo sorry… I didn't know what to do … I thought she was going to out us" he grabbed me and I tried not to let him see me cry but I couldn't help it I buried my head in his chest and sobbed he just held me until I was done

"Ok we need to get ready … I got to go earn my diploma… Then you will have to call me Mr. Swan Biology teacher… ha-ha-ha…" He looked at my face and started laughing I think I just died

"What the hell do you mean biology teacher? Where the fuck are you teaching at!!" he laughed at me and then swatted me on the butt

"Go get ready I'll tell you later" About ten minutes later we were both ready I looked at Edward

"Can you see _your _mark?" He looked at it and pouted and shook his head then he started tracing it I swatted his hand away .Then we left the room to go find Mom and Dad

_EPOV_

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN SWAN"

I don't think I have ever been happy to hear my full name before I stood up and walked onto the stage; I shook hands with UW's Dean and the Director of teaching and took my diploma. I went to go take my seat when I heard someone scream and I instantly knew who it was and couldn't keep the smile off my face

"Edward I love you" my angel screamed I looked back to see my mom embarrassed , my dad was laughing his ass off and Bella was jumping up and down with dad pulling her arm to sit back down . The kid beside me…Tommy Swanson …. Followed my gaze to Bella, he let out a low whistle

"Damn Edward she's a hottie … you better keep that shit wrapped up she looks sinful" I smirked at him

"Yep that's my girl and if you think about going near her I will kick your ass Tommy "He raised his hands at me and I laughed

"Nah man she looks a little too young for me but to each his own… Whatever happened to your STD on legs I thought yall were getting married or some shit?"

_Well fuck thanks Tommy _

"Jacob Black happened … Bitch had been cheating on me with him for two years …. They got engaged yesterday right after I walked in on the practically having sex on my bed."

"Damn tough break … Sorry I know you loved her" I scoffed at his words

"I never loved her" He looked shocked then he turned away shaking his head laughing. I turned back to see Bella standing up mouthing 'I love you' I flipped out my phone and sent her a text

"If you don't sit your ass down I'm going to have to come up there and spank you" I laughed and pressed send. My phone buzzed and I chuckled at her response

"_Is that a threat or a promise?" _ She will be the death of me

"Nope sweet cheeks that's defiantly a promise "I responded back to her and put my phone away.

The valedictorian said his final words and we all threw up our caps. I turned around just in time to catch a small blur running towards me. I laughed and spun us around. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I knew I couldn't so I kissed her forehead making her pout. I laughed and said two names

"Charlie and Renee" she moaned and I let her down

she grabbed my hand and I drug her off the floor into a dark corner . I spun around so she was against the wall and I pinned her to it and forceful kissed her she started moaning into my mouth and I swiftly entered her mouth . I had to break away and she pouted I gave her one last chaste kiss and lead her back to the arena and we went to go find mom and dad

I reached them and they were talking to two people whom I wanted to kill and as soon as Bella saw them all hell broke loose. One minute Bella is beside me the Next she is pouncing on top of a girl punching her in the face

" Get the fuck off me Bitch"

_FUCK. ME _


	7. Float like a butterfly sting like a bee

"_Get the fuck off me Bitch" _

_FUCK. ME _

BPOV

We were walking back to find Mom and Dad when all of a sudden I heard the most annoying voice in my life.

"Listen Mr. & Mrs. Swan I'm sorry for the way Edward found out about Jacob and I but I do still love him." No the fuck she doesn't I'm going to set this shit straight right now. I let go of Edward and lunge at Tanya. I pulled my fist back and I punch her square in the nose

"Get the fuck off me Bitch" I laugh

"Didn't you learn your lesson yesterday when I fucked up your face?… Oh look I broke your nose again." She starts flaying her arms trying to swing at me but I have pinned her to the floor .I get one more punch in before two strong arms pull me off her .

"BB... you need to stop before your ass gets thrown in jail" he chuckles then the throws my words back at me ,"I don't want to see you pretty face behind bars" I realize what the hell I just did and who I did it in front of and groan. Edward sets me down and I cower behind him.

"Chief Swan … I want her arrested … that the second time in two days she has broken my nose" dad starts laughing, mom is trying to stifle her laughter but is unsuccessful and is doubled over in laughter

"Well Miss Denali … I can charge her for the incident today but not for yesterday… but considering I didn't see it neither did my wife nor my son it's your word against hers … so how 'bout we forget this and let's just say you fell and hit the floor really, really hard … now isn't that right Miss Denali you tripped over a chair leg and Bella here was helping you off the floor when her fist accidently met your nose in the process." I was stunned I can't believe what I just heard

_I fucking love Charlie Swan _

I looked over at Edward and he was just as stunned as I was. Dad started talking again to Tanya

"Well I think you should get your nose looked at … and remember to stick to the story Tanya." With that she turned and walked away I was in awe Charlie turned and looked at me

"Isabella Marie Swan What the Fuck Is Wrong with YOU?" dad yelled at me. Edward grabbed my hand and started explain to dad what happened

"Dad we were at the mall yesterday and Tanya was taunting Bella and she had enough and she punched Tanya in the nose and kneed Jacob in the groin, she was sticking up for me … my heart was just broken and crushed into a million pieces so please don't get mad at Bella for defending me" Edward said to Charlie. The next thing that happened scared the shit out of me. Charlie picked me up and swung me around like Edward had done a few minutes earlier , when he put me down I stood there frozen and stunned Edward look just as shocked but Charlie's actions

"Baby that was perfect form …. Let me see your hand… didn't even break the skin… wow… Renée did you see her … I never thought you could hurt someone let alone for your brother" Dad was talking a mile a minute and he reminded me of Alice which made me laugh a little. I stared at Charlie like he had three heads he was actually proud of me from punching someone and breaking their nose twice in two days.

"Dad can we leave now I think Bella has gone into shock and I don't want any more attention to us then we already have" Edward stated and grabbed my hand and lead me outside. Once we were outside I stared at Edward and blinked for what felt like a million times until I snapped out of it.

"What the hell was that?" I all of a sudden said to Edward. He just started laughing "Seriously BB I have no Fuckin' clue ... Charlie just did a complete 180 … one minute he's scolding you the next he's treating you like you have given him the answer to immortality" Edward starts laugh and drapes his arm across my shoulder.

"I never got to thank-you for what you did yesterday and I defiantly need to thank-you for yesterday and today." he bends down and places a chaste kiss on my lips, I try to deepen the kiss but then I realize we are like five feet away from our parents and I stop he chuckles and kisses my nose . "I have my own little bodyguard and I like it "he chuckles and I punch him in the gut only to make him laugh harder...

"BB your suppose to protect me not abuse me… I could get you arrested for that … oh look there's the chief of police right there…oh Charlie-" I grab his arm and spun him around and bring his face to my height.

"If you fuckin value your manhood you won't finish that sentence." His smile widens and he shocks the hell out of me with his next action. He thrust himself into me causing me to gasp and moan

" Now, Now BB do you really want to hurt Edward Junior … because he really likes you and he wants to play a little more with you before we go home" I shake my head and he grins at me and laughs

"That's what I thought" I narrow my eyes at him and grab 'Edward Junior' and he groans

"If you ever and I mean ever do that to me in public again I will never show you what else I can do with my mouth" this causes him to whimper and I let go of him

"You play dirty little girl " he states and I nod my head and start walking away I look over my shoulder at a stunned Edward and yell " I never said I play fair" and I wiggle my eyebrows making him run after me . Realizing what he is doing I start running faster until I'm pulled back by two arms and thrown over his shoulder

"Edward Anthony put me down right now" he starts laughing and smacks me on the butt

"Never little girl now let's go find the parental units again … oh and no more throwing punches I don't think dad can keep you out of jail if you throw another one in front of him" I know he's right so I stop fighting him and I let him carry me over to where mom and dad are

"No … I don't care if he is of age you are not telling him that… He doesn't need to know right now plus we agreed to wait until Bella is 18 …" Well this spiked my interest "Eddie what are they talking about" he set me down a couple of feet away from our parents and shakes his head "Really I don't know but I have a feeling it's not good whatever it is" mom notices we are there and she stops talking

"Hey kids are you ready to head home" We both nod our heads "Ok lets go back and get changed and then we'll head home " We walked over to Edward's car and he grabbed my hand and held it until we got to the hotel . We got out and walked into the hotel with mom and dad

" Hey I think we are going to take a nap before our three hour drive home … out little Ali over here looks dead on her feet " Edward tells out parents. I mouth to him ' What the fuck' and he waggles his eyes brows at me and realization hits me. I get to have sexy time before we go home just like he promised . I'm doing a happy dance inside my head and I didn't realize it but I started swaying, Edward caught me and stood me upright he chuckles at me .

"Well were just going to change and head home I have some stuff to do later on today and your father has a shift tonight " We both nodded the elevator finally reaches us and we all get on . We are all quite on the ride up and we reach our floor we all step out and are headed in the direction of our rooms when Renée stops us and grabs both Edward and I in a Bear hug and kisses us both on the forehead telling us she loves us. "Mom it's not like you'll never see us again we're just going to take a nap then we'll be on our way home ." Edward says and Renée looks like she's about to cry . I wrap my arms around he and pull her tightly to me .

" I know I'm just overreacting I love you both some much My little man and my beautiful Bella … call me as soon as you head out on the road … both of you I need to know my babies are safe" I hug her tightly and Edward wraps us into another hug and I can feel wetness on me but there not my tears their Renee's I give her a kiss on the cheek and let her go . Edward lets us go and we say our goodbyes and head off to our room

" You are mine for the next two hours or so " Edward says as soon as he shuts and locks the door. I back away from him because he looks like he's about to pounce on me

"Now, Now BB where do you think you're going Edward Junior wants to play with you again … he wasn't satisfied this morning" Edward grabs me around the waist and threw me on the bed .. Then I get a bright idea .. I hopped of the bed grabbed his discarded cap and gown and run into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I take of my dress off and leave my underwear on and put his cap and gown on … I took the black heels that I had in my car and put them on too …

_Yeah Edward is going to have a heart attack when he sees this._

I slowly open the door to find Edward lying in the middle of the bed naked as the day he was born. He gasps at the sight of me ..

" Well, well what do we have here Miss Graduate" I saunter over to him he grabs the front of the gown and starts to un-zip it . When he gets it un-zip I look into his eyes they are so dark they could be black I pull away from him and let the gown fall off my shoulders and he gasps again at me .. I'm wearing his cap, and strapless midnight blue lace bra with matching midnight blue lace boy shorts and my black fuck-me heels. He groans and pulls me on the bed with him and jumps on top of me and pins me down

"These stay on" he points to my heels and growls … I laugh then he skillful removes my bra and my panties and his cap . He pushes himself inside me with one quick thrust I moan and he stills until I get reacquainted with his size. I start moving my hips letting him know that I'm ready and he starts thrusting. I wrap my legs around his waist letting my heels lay on his butt this positions make him go deeper causing me to moan louder . Soon I don't even feel him leaving me because he is pounding into me like there is no tomorrow

"OOOHH… ED..WARD… UMM.. SO. FUCKING… GOOD…. HARDER …. FASTER.. YES … YES.." he is pounding harder and harder and I swear he is going to split me open

"BB… So… Fucking… Tight… Mine.. All Mine…" He starts growling at me and that shit turns me on even more.

"Yes Edward … Yours … Only Yours." I'm breathing so heavily and the only other sounds in the room are him grunting ,me moaning and skin slapping against each other. I feel a tightness in my stomach and I know I'm about to explode.

"BB… please… let go … I can't hold on … much… longer" He stops pounding away and starts circling his hips and he hits just the right spot and I'm seeing white light, and stars , fairies, butterflies, and all kind of shit with one more thrust I feel his release. The he collapses on me and then he pulls out of me and rolls onto his back trying to catch his breath . I felt a part of me missing with he pulled out of me.

"Holy Shit… That was amazing… I love you BB" it still shocks me everytime he says this

"I love you too Eddie" I snuggle into his side and fall asleep .. I wake up to the sound of Edwards phone going off

"Hello" I answer

"Hello is this Miss Swan" the man says

"Yes , how can I help you?"

"Ma'am this is Deputy Smith with forks police department … I have some bad news"

**AN : ok I know you probably hate me right now.. I hate cliff hangers but considering its 3 am and I have and Early morning I'm done for now ... I might upload another chapter tonight or I might not... Please review they make me giddy ... Love Yall **


	8. Mother's Intuition

**An: First I want to thank everyone who is supporting this story . It gets very difficult to write and you all are encouring me. Seconly this Chapter is Renee's Point of View . Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_Hello is this Miss Swan" the man says _

"_Yes, how can I help you?" _

"_Ma'am this is Deputy Smith with forks police department … I have some bad news"_

RPOV

I can remember the day like it was yesterday. Charlie and I were watching the evening news and we got the phone call. Charlie and I were trying for a child but I kept having miscarriages so we opted for adoption because I couldn't take another failed pregnancy.

"Hello?" I answered

"Is this Mrs. Renee Swan? "

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"This is James Volturi, I'm a social worker for Chicago and we have some exciting news for you."

"Ok… Wow…. I didn't think it would happen so soon"

"Well I have to tell you he's only a few hours old and his birth was very tragic. When do you think you can come out here to meet your son?"

"We will get on the first flight out of Seattle tonight. I can't wait to meet my son"

"Well Mrs. Swan I promise you will be in awe when you meet him. He already has the entire nurse's staff tied around his little finger" he chuckled

"Mr. Volturi I look forward to meeting you again and seeing my baby"

I ended the call and looked at Charlie he was shocked. I nudged him and he fell over onto the couch.

"I can't do this " he mumbled I was taken back

"What do you mean sweetheart?" I stroked his hair

"I don't know the first thing about raising a child and we just filed for adoption two months ago…. I haven't had any time to prepare …. I can't do this"

"Honey, I'm going to Chicago with or without you and I'm bring back our son" with that I walked out of the living room to go pack. Charlie eventually snapped out of whatever state he was in and packed himself so clothing. We arrived at the Seattle Airport three hours later and two hours later boarding our flight to Chicago.

We arrived in Chicago around 3am. I walked into Northwestern Memorial Hospital to be greeted by a tall blonde man with ice blue eyes

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Swan, I'm James Volturi are you ready to meet your son?"

"Yes I can't wait to meet him "I looked at Charlie and he looked frighten. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. James saw his expression and chuckled

"Mr. Swan it's going to be fine and if you're anything like what I've been told you will fall in love with him within one second"

We walked up to the maternity wing and stood in front on the newborn section. In the middle was a beautiful baby boy wrapped in a blue blanket, wearing a blue cap. His hair was peeking out from underneath and it had a bronze tint to it. One of the nurses picked him up and brought him out to us. The nurse handed him to me and he opened his eyes. I was in shock he had the most beautiful piercing green eyes.

"James, do you know if he has been named yet?"

"Yes, his mother named him Edward Anthony Masen, just before she passed"

"Oh, what a beautiful name"

"You can change it if you'd like, since he's your son now"

"No Edward suits him. I think he looks like an Edward"

"Edward Anthony Masen Swan" I whispered. Charlie nodded his head

"Yes I like that name. It would be a memorial to his parents to keep his name " I handed Edward over to Charlie and he was hesitant at first, as soon as Charlie relaxed Edward fell asleep in his arms.

"Well now that Edward has you both tired around his little fingers lets sign the rest of the paper work so you can take your baby home."

The nurse took Edward back to lay him to rest while we walked into of the conference rooms.

"Mr. Volturi Can I ask you how his parents died. I want to know if Edward has questions one day"

"Yes of course. Well two nights ago his parents were coming back from charity event at the hospital and they were walking to the parking garage when they got mugged. Mr. Masen was shot in the head because when he handed his wallet and keys over he pleaded for his pregnant wife to be unharmed. Mrs., Masen well she was raped and beaten. The building security heard screaming and found Mrs. Masen two hours later. She suffered a few broken ribs and major head wounds. She had internal bleeding and kidney failure. If the guard hadn't of found her she could have lost both hers and Edwards's life." I was in tears and Charlie was struggling not to burst into tears as well

"Now that you know this story I will be you chose whether or not Edward knows, honestly I wouldn't tell him unless he asks. There is one other issue we have to deal with now that you are Edwards Legal guardians" I was puzzled

"Mr. Masen was a Multi-Billion Dollar businessman and Mrs. Masen had her own wealth from old Chicago money since Edward was their only child everything will be left to him as an inheritance but you will have to go over the details with Mr. Jenks, He is the family attorney, he has two offices one here in Chicago and one in Seattle. Here is his business card; you will need to get in touch with him as soon as possible. "I slipped the card into my purse

"Well I have kept you from your son for far too long. Now that it's official I'll let you take Edward home now. He does not need to be kept for observation. He a health boy, I hope things go well and it was nice meeting you" We all shake hands and we went back to get my baby

We left the hospital and we decided we would head back to forks tonight. We arrived back in Seattle around 7am. I called Mr. Jenks and he was in Seattle for the next few days so I scheduled a meeting for that afternoon. At 4 o'clock we were sitting in Mr. Jenks waiting room, he finally came out about fifteen minutes later and showed us into his office.

"Mr. & Mrs. Swan It's good to meet you. I see you have Edward with you. He looks just like his father" I look down at my son and smile

"Yes he does, but we were told that we needed to go over the details of Edwards's inheritance?"

". Well as Mr. Volturi told you Mr. & Mrs. Masen were very wealthy and since Edward here is there only heir, all their money will go to him. There are some stipulations though. He will not receive his inheritance until he has graduated college, and has a stable job. His parents did not want him to think he could blow all of the money " I nodded my head. That sounds very reasonable

"There is another issue though… Mr. Masen was owner of Masen & Co. Mining …. The company will not be sold but when Edward turns twenty-five he will be the sole owner of the company until then his inheritance will only increase with all the profits from the company…. It is his decision if he wants to run the company or not …For right now the company is being ran by the CEO and until he makes his decision that whom will run the company" Holy shit my baby has his own mining company.

"Now if there are any questions ask away"

"No I don't believe that we have any questions. Everything sounds reasonable and we understand all the stipulations and we agree completely " Charlie said

"Well that is all .. I hope you have a good life and I'll see you in twenty-five years " I laughed at this we all shook hands and said our good byes.

Edward grew up into a handsome boy I loved him as if he was my own son . When Edward was five we finally conceived our first biological child, she was born September 13th 1993 . Isabella Marie Swan, she had Edward wrapped around her finger within two seconds. He would run to her room and hum to her until she stopped crying . He was the best son I could ask for .  
He was Bella's protector and she was his comforter

Edward was having trouble with a girl named Lauren Mallory during his senior year of High School and Bella being 13 made her stay away from her brother. I found out that Emmett and Edward were teaching Bella how to fight and one day Bella let Lauren have it . She walked up to Lauren at the mall one day and punched her square in the nose . She told Lauren that if she ever found out that she was messing with Edward she would rearrange her face.

Charlie was very proud of his little girl but very disappointed that she resolved to violence. Edwards's college graduation was one that I will never forget. The day before we had decided to go to Seattle and have dinner and spend the night to see Edward graduate the next day. When we arrived at the restraint Edward and Bella seemed different . I hugged my son and he then hugged Charlie .

"Edward, you look so handsome and very happy … I take it things with Tanya are going well "

"Actually mom we broke up" He looked down and seemed very pained by this . My poor baby

"Aww… Edward I'm sorry I didn't know . What happened?"

"WellshecheatedonmewithJacob" He rushed out .

"Excuse me Edward what was that?" Charlie asked

"He said that the slut Tanya Cheated on him with Jacob Black." My ever so colorful daughter proclaimed .

I was livid I wanted to make them pay for hurting my baby. Charlie was fuming and I knew if he didn't calm down someone was going to jail and I think it would have been a Swan . I grabbed Charlie's hand to reassure him that everything was ok . I noticed that Bella was leaning over and whispering something into Edward's ear making him nod.

"Look can we please not talk about them anymore… This dinner is suppose to be happy not sad so can we please move on." Edward pleaded and we all nodded. The rest of the dinner went smoothly and we all were getting tired so we headed back to our rooms.

Charlie and I were getting ready for bed when I had this feeling like something bad was going to happen. Charlie decided to call it a night but I could not fall asleep . I turn on the TV. to watch some mindless television to help me sleep but I found this movie. It was about a brother and sister who had fallen in love and ended up getting pregnant, they were shunned by their family and their children had some disabilities and heart problems. Now I know that is not going to help me sleep.

The next morning I woke up and went to go see how my babies were doing . Bella answered the door looking freshly showered.

" Hi baby we need to leave in about twenty minutes to get to the Arena" I explained to her , then I was shocked by Edward's appearance

"Baby… where's my …Oh hi Mom" I looked in between Edwards and Bella to try and figure out what the hell was going on with them

"What are you doing here?" Edward said looking very scared because I think I know what he did to my baby girl

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked ignoring Edward's question and started right at Bella

"Well I just finished my shower then Edward took his now we're standing in this room talking" She told me then my son started laughing

"Mom what do you think is going on?" he asked me and I knew I was being ridiculous all because of that movie

"I'm sorry I was watching this movie last night after you dad fell asleep about a brother and sister falling in love and they had children with lots of problems" Edward laughed but seemed off again . Maybe it was just nerves

"Well mom that is sick and even though I love BB I don't think that will ever happen between us." He said looking at me . Bella seemed sadden? But she gave me a small smile. I explained explained that I was going down to get breakfast and to be ready in twenty minutes so Edward could be in line for the ceremony to start. I kissed them both good-bye and then left.

I can't believe the crazy thoughts that were running through my mind

_Bella and Edward sleeping together _

_Children with health problems_

_Even if they did get together they were not blood-related so their children would be fine_

_Their children?_

_I wonder if Edward would still want to be a 'Swan' if he found out about his true identity_

_Will he ever forgive us for not telling him the truth_

Twenty minutes and a muffin and coffee later we were at University of Washington's Arena waiting for Mr. Edward Swan to receive his diploma. Charlie. Bella and I were sitting in the Arena's bleachers . Bella was wearing this beautiful blur cotton dress with white flowers all over it

"Bella you look beautiful. Is that a new dress?" she blushed and nodded her head . Oh my Beautiful Bella she is always blushing .

"Yes after I rushed up here yesterday I forgot to bring clothes with me and Edward took me to the mall and got me a new dress. Well two actually the black one I wore last night was new also" she blushed and smiled. We were waiting and they were getting closer to the S's and then all of a sudden I heard it

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN SWAN" I watched my son cross the stage and shake hands with the dean and the director of teaching and received his diploma

"I love you Edward" my daughter screamed / I was so embarrassed , Charlie was laughing his ass off while attempting to pull Bella to sit down. Eventually she did , then her phone started going off and she had a shocked smile on her face . While she was replying to her friend she had an evil smirk on her face and when she received another message her face paled.

"Bella dear Are you alright?"

"Yes mom I'm fine"

The valedictorian said his parting words and then the hats came flying. All of a sudden Bella was running on the floor and into the arms of her brother . He was swinging her around and laughing. They looked so happy .

_Maybe they could make each other happy. They both deserve happiness. _

They were surrounded by people so Charlie and I made our way down to the floor to congratulate our son . We were stopped by Sue and Billy black Along with Jacob and Tanya.

_She has an engagement ring on her finger and she was just cheating on my son with this prick _

I was livid, the little bitch was apologizing for leading my son on and she wanted us to forgive her. _Like that was going to happen_ .

Somewhere between Tanya wanting out forgiveness the black family disappeared/

_Well we see where she stands in their family not don't we_

Bella and Edward made their appearance but Bella let Tanya have it she punched her in the nose and broke it apparently for the second time in the past twenty-four hours. Charlie surprised me the most telling Tanya to go get her nose fixed and saying that she fell on the floor and Bella was helping her up and accidently punched her . Charlie suddenly was very angry with Bella for making a scene and Edward explained what happened at the mall

_Why is my Bella always throwing punches in the mall?_

Charlie was all of a sudden in awe with our daughter and shocked the hell out of her by spinning her around . Edward suggested we leave the arena. Charlie decided that now would be a good time to tell Edward that he is adopted

"Listen Renee I know he is my son , deep down in my bones I know he is but he has a right to know. He just finished college and he is hired on as a Biology teacher at forks high. He has met the required stipulations for his inheritance. Don't you think he is going to wonder why is bank account increased by billions of dollars?" I sighed I knew this day would come but I don't want to lose my baby yet.

"No … I don't care if he is of age you are not telling him that… He doesn't need to know right now plus we agreed to wait until Bella is 18 …" I realized that they could overhear us so I stopped talking

"Hey kids are you ready to head home" They both nodded

"Ok lets go back and get changed and then we'll head home

" Hey I think we are going to take a nap before our three hour drive home … our little Ali over here looks dead on her feet " Edward says once we got into the hotel

"Well were just going to change and head home I have some stuff to do later on today and your father has a shift tonight " I told them

We are all quite on the ride up and we reach our floor we all step out and are headed in the direction of our rooms when I stopped them and grabbed both Edward and Bella in a bear hug and kissed both on the forehead telling them I love them.

"Mom it's not like you'll never see us again we're just going to take a nap then we'll be on our way home ." Edward says and I fell like I'm about to cry . Bella wraps her arms around me and pulled me tightly to her .

" I know I'm just overreacting I love you both some much My little man and my beautiful Bella … call me as soon as you head out on the road … both of you… I need to know my babies are safe" Bella hugs me tightly and Edward wraps us into another hug and I begin to cry Bella gives me a kiss on the cheek and lets me go . Edward lets us go and we say our goodbyes and head off to our room to head back to Forks.

We are almost home when all of a sudden we are pinned to a tree by a black SUV . I realized that the impact hit my side of the car and I can feel darkness coming over me

"Charlie I love you " I whisper before the darkness consumes me

* * *

**An: okay I'm sorry for doing this to you agian but I tired and it's late. Yes Edward is adpoted .... You all guessed it like three chapters ago ... Yes Renee is dead but what about Charlie??? You will have to wait and find out .... reviews make me happy **


	9. I will never let you fall

"_Charlie I love you" I whisper before the darkness consumes me _

_**EPOV**_

I woke up about an hour after we feel asleep to the sounds of Bella crying and sniffling she was talking on the phone

_I wonder what's got my BB so upset._

"Yes Sir …. We will be there as soon as possible" Bella was telling somebody, She hung up the phone and started crying again

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked her and I pulled her close to me. She was frantic and pulled at me. She was trying to get as close to me as possible so I crushed her to my chest.

"Their gone" is all she said and started sobbing again

"BB who's gone?" I questioned her

"Mom and dad ….their gone"

"What do you mean their gone?"

"God Edward …..what the fuck …. Their dead….. well mom is dead… Charlie is dying…. They were in a car accident …. Mom died instantly….. Dad is dying as we speak"

I launched myself off the bed and franticly searched for my clothing. I threw on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Bella realized what I was doing and threw on her clothes and we headed out the door

"You're ridding with me!!" I told her. She looked at me square in the eye

"You fucking ass … Those are my parents... I'm getting to them as fast as I can... I don't care if I get a ticket… I'M DRIVING MY OWN GODDAMN CAR BY MY FUCKING SELF" She yelled at me I seriously wanted to smack her

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA? THEIR MY GOD DAMN PARENTS TOO "

I screamed right in her face and she started sobbing again I grabbed her and squeezed her into my body. She started to quiet down and eventually she stopped crying, she pulled back from me and looked at me.

"Edward, we need to go …. I want to be by myself …I'll meet you there…Please be safe" she stood on her tip-toes and placed a soft kiss on my lips and then walked off to her car.

I don't think I even made it to my car before she was peeling out of the parking lot and onto the road. I eventually sped up to her and I could tell that she didn't give a damn about speed limits. I was pushing my Volvo to keep up with her.

_How she managed to hit 120 mph in her Explorer I'll never know._

We were getting off the interstate and making our way to forks. The ride from Seattle took a total of 2 hours and 5 minutes for me … Bella made it to the hospital in less than two hours. I ended up getting stopped by the cops and when I explained who I was and what happened I was free to go. I pulled into hospital parking lot and I could feel my breath leaving my body as soon as I saw her.

She was in the arms of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She was holding on to his Jacket for dear life sobbing into his chest. My heart broke and I knew things were very bad

_**BPOV**_

"Bella…" I heard his velvet voice say. I pulled away from Carlisle and launched myself into his arms.

"Edward … We have done everything possible for Charlie but nothing is working …. He wants to see both of you … Please follow me" Carlisle walked us to Charlie's room and I started crying

"Baby-girl… don't cry for me" he rasped which made me cry harder

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, I felt Edward beside me and I could hear him crying also

"My boy… things will be alright…I'm going to a safe place to be with your mother… Edward whatever happens please know that Renee and I love you so much and we just wanted what's best for you…. I love you "

I looked over at Edward and he was crying harder I wrapped my free hand around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I looked over at Charlie and he was smiling

"Baby-girl please know that I love you … Things are going to be fine… " He was struggling with this breathing and it became very labored . He took another breath and squeezed my hand very tightly

"Bells I love you very much .. Take care of each other … Your all each other have now" He closed his eyes and let go of my hand . I looked over at the heart monitor and he flat lined . Carlisle walked into the room and switched the power off the machine. I was sobbing and I didn't realize that Edward had walked us into the waiting room. I looked at him , he was sitting beside me with his head in his hands sobbing. I stood up and pulled his head up , walked in between his parted knees and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He instantly engulfed me and wrapped his arms around my waist and sobbed into my stomach. I was running my hands through his hair attempting to soothe him.

I stood like that for what felt like hours. Edward started hiccupping and then all of a sudden everything hit me

_Renee was dead _

_Charlie was dead _

_Edward was all I have left_

_Does he even want to take care of me ?_

_Where will I go ?_

_What will happen to me now?_

I was sobbing and I had not realized that Edward pulled me down so that I was sitting in his lap he was cradling me and rocking back and forth trying to calm me down . I wrapped my arms around his neck and started sobbing into his neck .She stated rubbing soothing circles into my back and I started to calm down .

"BB, we need to leave" He realized that I was not going to let go of him so he put his arms under my knees and carried me bridal style out of the hospital . He placed me in the passenger's side of his Volvo . I don't remember leaving the hospital, pulling into our driveway , or being put in my room . All I know is that when I snapped out of my stupor I had to find Edward. I got out of my bed and went to his room.

He wasn't there

I went down to the Kitchen … No Edward

Living room … No Edward

Den… No Edward

I was frantic. I rationally knew he wasn't gone but I couldn't find him anywhere in the house . I started to freak out .I called his cell but it was off . I opened the front door. His Volvo was gone , but my Explorer was there. I grabbed my keys and got to the car . I got in and started driving around Forks looking for his silver Volvo. I went everywhere I headed down to La Push to see if he was there. I pulled up to the lot looking over the beach but found no Volvo . The only other place he could be was in the meadow by the school . I drove to Forks high and found the Volvo I parked and took off running. I got there without falling and I found him curdled up in a ball nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels

"Edward.." I said and his head whipped around to find me

"Bella… What are you doing here?" he asked me

'You were gone" I choked out I could feel the tears that were threaten to spill

"Oh...BB… I didn't realize it…Oh come here" I ran to his side and he pulled me to sit with him . He wrapped his arms around me a let me sob into his chest

"W-why d-did y-you l-leave?" I stuttered out . He bent down a placed a kiss on my cheek

"I didn't mean to leave you. I just couldn't sit in that house and think about everything I needed to clear my head."

"I thought I lost you " I whispered while trying to hold back to newly formed set of tears

He pushed me back to lie down and he hovered over me .

"Listen to me little girl…. I'M. NOT. GOING. ANYWHERE. YOU. WILL. NEVER. LOSE. ME" he all but growled at me and I nodded my head and he rolled off of me and lay down next to me. I looked up at the sky and I could actually see the stars , I snaked my hand down to find Edward's and I intertwined our hands together. I heard him sigh and pulled me so that I was curdled up into his side . He started playing with my hair and I shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked me

"Yes" I nodded into his side . He let go of me and got up . He stood and stretched out his hand to me . I took it and he lifted me and pulled me into another hug.

"Lets' go home . You don't need to catch a cold out here" I nodded into his chest and he placed a kiss in my hair and pulled me with him to leave

"Edward what are we going to do ?" I really didn't want to leave him but I don't know if he will be able to take care of me

"Well Bells, We are going to go home and go to bed and we will deal with all this shit in the morning. I promise to you that I will never leave you again . Let's go home and get some rest." I nodded and we made our way back to our cars. We got into our vehicles and drove home. Once at home we went up to our bed rooms. We both changed and Edward came into my room and enveloped me into his arms in a tight hug.

"Goodnight Bells "

"Goodnight Eddie"

I gave his a chaste kiss on the lips and got into my bed he walked out but left my door open. I heard him walking around downstairs making sure everything was locked up and I heard him coming upstairs and go into his room . Finally I heard the click of his door and the muffled sounds of his I-home. I fell asleep and all of a sudden I was dreaming

_Renee and Charlie were sitting on the beach and Edward was in the ocean surfing. I was walking back from getting me a coke , I was headed o where my parents were but every time I would step forward they would be further away. I started running towards them but never got any closer._

_I dropped to my knees and started sobbing, I felt Edward come stand beside me he got me to stand up and he engulfed me into a hug but all to soon he was ripped out of my arms and he was gone._

"_EDWARD" I screamed and I started running around looking for him I couldn't find him anywhere_

_**EPOV**_

I felt like I had just fallen asleep when I heard a blood curdling scream

"EDWARD" I jumped out of my bed and ran into her room. She was thrashing around in her sleep she looked like she was searching for me so I grabbed her and gently started shaking her

"Bella.. Bells..BB… Wake up" She finally opened her eyes and she launched herself into my arms

"Y-you L-left" She sobbed

"I'm sorry bells I'll never leave you again" She started shaking and sobbed even harder

"I thought you were gone…I searched everywhere for you but I couldn't find you… Where were you?" I was confused she found me I was in the meadow … we already had this discussion

"I was in the meadow … but you found me … We already talked about this" She blinked at me a furrowed her brow

"No..We were on a beach … Every time I tried to get near Mom and dad they moved further away… You hugged me and then you were gone… Where did you go?" Oh it was her dream

"Bells … That was all just a dream … I'm never going to go anywhere" I pulled her body closer to mine and laid down on her bed with her

"Where else would I go?" I asked her

" To live your life… you don't need me to hold you back" She started crying again

"Bella you are my life now …. Wherever I go you will be there too"

I told her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She stopped crying and her breathing evened out telling me that she was asleep. I slipped out of her bed and headed back to mine , but she shot up out of bed and started crying again

"Please" she choked out

"You said you wouldn't leave , please stay"

I nodded my head and walked back to her bed. I lay down behind her and I wrapped my arms around her crushing her back into my chest. She intertwined our hands and rested them on her stomach. We both fell asleep and the only thought I had was

_What the fuck are we going to do?_

I woke up the next morning to find myself alone in Bella's bed. I got out of the bed and I smelt waffles being cooked, I went to bathroom and relieved myself and washed up. I walked downstairs to find Bella in the kitchen making Belgium Waffles with bacon and scrambled eggs . I wrap my arms around her waist and kissed her neck .

"Edward please stop … We have things we have to do today …Arrangements need to be made" she struggled with saying the end of her sentence .

"BB, its fine I can handle this on my own … You don't have to be there" I suggested but she shook her head

"No, I want to help… I need so kind of closure " I nodded and walked away from her she set a plate down for me and went upstairs. I ate my breakfast and went upstairs to get ready. I found Bella Sitting on our parent's bed holding one of dad's flannel shirts . She had her head in her hands and she was sobbing into the shirt.

"BB, it's ok … their watching over us as we speak …They will always be with us." I sat down beside her and before I knew it Bella had crawled into my lap and was holding on to me like her life depended on it.

"Never leave me" she murmured

"Never" I said and she relaxed a bit . We sat like that until I realized it was 10 and we needed to be at the funeral home by 11

"Bella you need to go get dressed if your coming with me . I have an appointment at 11 and its now 10 ." She got off of my lap and went into the bathroom to take a shower twenty minutes later she was walking into her room. I quickly hoped in the shower .After my shower I got dressed and went downstairs a few minutes later Bella was down here waiting to leave

"Look we are going to the funeral home so don't freak on me " She nodded and got in the car. Once in the car I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together and we held hands all the way to the funeral home. When we got there we made the arrangements of where they were to be buried and what they were going to be wearing because it was open casket and their tombstone and inscriptions.

The funeral home arrangements took about two hours to finalize and they were set to be buried the next morning all we had to do were to bring their clothing and they would do the rest. I was very grateful to have BB with me because I couldn't do it alone . We were headed back to the house are my phone started ringing

_Unknown (417) 543-2345_

Ok I don't know this number , maybe it was one of my relatives sending their condolences . So I decided to answer it and at the time I didn't know this phone call would change my life completely.

"Hello?"

"Yes Is this a Mr. Edward Swan?"

"Yes it is can I help you?"

"Yes My name is Heidi Newton and I work for Mr. Aro Jenks , he is a lawyer in Seattle, well your parents were clients of his and there is going to be a will reading tomorrow afternoon at 2 and I was calling to confirm your appointment."

"Umm.. Yes we can make it tomorrow at 2 "

"Ok well have a good day and we'll see you tomorrow, Good –bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and looked at Bella and she looked like she was trying to solve the world's debt problem

"Bells you ok over there" I asked and grabbed her hands and intertwined our hands

"Yeah , I'm just wondering about the will reading. I mean Charlie and Renee don't have a lot of money or anything so I'm just wondering what this entails"

"Well BB maybe since they died your trust is going to kick in"

"What trust ?"

"The one that grandpa Dwyer set-up. Did they not tell you anything about receiving a trust from him once you turn 18?" I asked her and her eyes bugged out

"Umm… no I think I would have remembered if I was told I was going to get a trust fund from Grandpa….How much?" She asked me and was lacing and unlacing out fingers .

"Well mine was about Five hundred thousand dollars, but because you were his only granddaughter I have a feeling yours will be more." I told her and her face blanched when I told her my amount. I just smirked at her

"How do you think I afforded this baby and I have no student loans from college?"

"Well I don't know.. Maybe you saved it up and got scholarships" I laughed so hard I was doubling over .

"Well for one you have to have a well paying job in order to save enough money for this and you need to have great grades to get a full ride to UW"

"Wow… I never knew that he left us money…. Maybe I can go to school out of state like maybe Dartmouth or Harvard… Oh.. Maybe I could go to Brown or Stanford ….Princeton even" she was getting excited and it was pretty funny

"But that means you will be leaving me all by myself in this Podunk town of Forks. Do you really want to leave me?" I was a little worried that she might actually want to go away for school.

"No silly you will follow me if I leave but I think I might go to UW and stay with you" She said with conviction and I leaned over and captured her lips with mine. It was not an intense kiss but it was not chaste either. I only pulled back slightly to confess my love to her

"I love you so much Bella" I said against her lips

"I love you too Edward" She ran her hands through my hair and she started getting out of her seat to straddle me in mine . She captured my lips and was tugging on my bottom lip with her teeth. She started grinding on me making me rock hard. I thrusted my hips into making her moan. I let the release of my seat go and I'm laying down with Bella on top of me and I've never wanted her more than I do right now

"Bella we need to get inside before I let all of our neighbors see that I'm fucking my little sister in my car in front of our parents house in the middle of the day "

I started rubbing my hands over her covered nipples and even though they have two layers of clothing over them hey still pebble at my touch . I smirk at how responsive her body is to my touch and I graze my hand down and over her covered pussy . The heat coming from between her hands is outrageous and I can feel moisture and I know she is dripping .

"Your so wet. Are you wet for me my Beautiful Bella? " I ask as I press down on her covered clit and she moans

"Oh… Edward… Yes I'm wet … Only for you.. You do this to me "She said between moans

I really need to get out of this car before I get arrested for indecent exposure along with having sex with a minor .I grabbed Bella's hands that were trying to rip my pants off my body . I laughed at her frustrated face as she pouted

"Bella I would love to fuck you senseless in the front seat of this car but I really don't think all of neighbors would want to see that "

Bella slowly started to get off me and headed back to her seat to get out. We got out of the car and I let her unlock the door as I wrapped my hands around her waist and thrusted Edward junior into her and she moaned .She finally got the door opened and as soon as I shut the door I had Bella pinned to the wall .

* * *

**AN: OK ... I know I said I wouldn't do it again ... But I think it was funny to end it right there ... Ok so I'm working on the next chapter ... I love that you all like this story and I get inspired when I'm in the shower.. no pervs not anything like that ... The shower is where I come up with the most random things and just be glad that I'm not sending Edward off to L.A to become a druggie or something because I thought about doing that.... but anyways enjoy and tell me if you liked it **


	10. Always & Forever

_**BPOV**_

The next day when I woke up and I was having a hard time getting out of bed. I looked around to take in my surroundings and realized I was in Edward's bed . I tried to pull myself up when the arms that were circling my waist pulled me back.

"Stay" he said groggily

"Edward..." he moaned and pulled me tighter. I rolled over so we were face to face and I lazily drug my hand through his hair and started whispering to him

"Edward…. We need to get up" I looked at the clock and realized we were going to be late

"Edward Anthony Masen Swan …. Get your ass up right now!" I yelled and he groaned

"BB… why do you have to pull the full name every time?" he asked and his voice was thick with sleep

"Edward If you don't get up right now we are going to be late to our own parents funeral so Get. Up!"

He reluctantly let me go and I trudged off into the bathroom to take my shower. Twenty minutes later I was back in my room staring into my closet. I think I stood there for a good ten minutes before I realized that I needed to get dressed. I was about to drop my towel when I heard a knock on the door

"Come in" The door opened and I saw my spiky black-haired pixy bestie

"Allie, I'm so sorry" I didn't even let her speak I grabbed her and crushed her into me. I felt like Emmett at that moment

"BB… Its ok I know … truly it broke my heart… and what I said about Edward… Oh god… I'm so sorry" She started sobbing into my towel covered chest

"Shhh… Alice … its fine I forgive you" Shouldn't I be having a breakdown not my best friend

"Bells, I was out of line if something had happened to Edward I would have felt so guilty" I grabbed her face and tilted it towards me and gave her a light peck on the cheek

It didn't even hit me until Alice said something about Edward

_What if he died too?_

_What would happen to me?_

I didn't even realize I was having a panic attack until I heard Edward

"Bells… Slow breaths… look at me … concentrate on my voice…. Breathe"

I grabbed him and tried to climb into his body. I could not lose him too. I was sobbing and I could feel Edward's arms encircle me and hold onto me tightly

"Never leave" I murmured

"Never" he whispered and placed a soft kiss on my forehead

"I would never leave you … I love you too much" using my words I said to him a few days ago "Your stuck with me forever" I wrapped my arms tighter around him and placed a butterfly kiss over his heart

"You will always be in my heart BB…. I will never let you go " I nodded against his chest and let him go . He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on my lips , then he cupped my face in his hands and forced me to look at him

"BB… You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I'm proud to have been in your life. I love you more than you would ever know … you make me want to be a better person …. I will love you forever and you will always own my heart.. I love you Isabella Marie Swan …"

He intertwined our fingers and he leaned his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes.

"Bella we need to get dressed" I sighed and pulled away going back into my room to find Alice sitting on my bed with a small smile on her lips

"Alice will you help me find something to wear" She grabbed my hand and squeezed assuring me she would be there too .

"Of course …let me take a look in your closet"

She got up and walked over to my closet. She pulled out a black eyelet-lace dress that stopped above my knees and she paired it with my black flats with a pink bow on top . I quickly took the clothing and got dressed. Alice curled my hair and put very light make-up on me . I grabbed my ½ carat diamond earrings that my parents gave me for my 16th birthday and my diamond necklace and put them on and met Edward and the rest of the Cullens in the living room .

I walked into the living room and found Esme holding Edward and rocking him while he was crying. I walked over to them and placed my hand on Edward's shoulder and he relaxed slightly and was calming down. After a few seconds he grabbed my hand and led me out to his car . We all left and made our way to the church . Once we got to the church we saw both of our parent's caskets and I lost it . I fell to my knees and sobbed, I felt Edward pick me up and set me down in one of the pews . He crouched down in front of me and held my face in my hands and wiped away my tears with his thumbs

"BB… look at me … I need you to calm down you're going to have another panic attack" I stared into his eyes and started breathing slowly and I could feel a wave of relief crash over me as I calmed down.

"There we go … You did great… Are you going to be ok ?" I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and held on to him . He started whispering into my ear and I started to relax and finally let go of him . He stood up and set down beside me , grabbed my left hand and intertwined our fingers together.

The service started and there were my father's friends from the force who stood up and said a few words about him and also my mother's friends stood and said a few word about her. Esme stood up for both Edward and I because we both declined to say anything because it felt to me like they would be forgotten if we did.

After the service I went outside and Esme pulled me into a bone crushing hug . Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were pallbearers to my mother and Paul, Billy, Harry, and Seth were pallbearers for my father . We followed them down to the cemetery to my parents resting place . They placed them down in the straps that lower the caskets down and my parents slowly descended into their graves . I clung onto Esme as I felt our silent sobs wreck through our bodies and somehow Carlisle had a hold of Esme and let her cry onto him and Edward had me . Edward was holding onto me and I buried myself against his body and clung to him tighter I needed him to reassure me that he was never going to leave me . Edward told me it was time to go and we got into the car and headed for Seattle where our lives were going to change.

_**EPOV**_

We were driving to Seattle and BB had fallen asleep before we left Forks.

"Never leave" she murmured and I started drawing lazy circles into her hand

"Never " I said and she smiled

I know that I will never leave her, she is my life , and I would die if I left her . The thing is what if she left me . Would she be herself or would she be a shell of her old self if she left. She needs me to reassure her that I'll never leave but she hasn't reassured me she won't leave. I can feel the panic rising and I have to pull over ,the sudden jerk of the car wakes Bella up .

"Edward why are we stopped on the side of the road?" She asks me and I grab her hand

"Bella would you ever leave me?" I asked and awaiting the answer frantically

"Never…. I would die without you ….. You are my life ….. Why would I leave you?" I felt like jumping up and down for joy when she said she wouldn't leave me

"I don't know why you would leave me just hope you never do . I would be so lost without you … you can never leave me." I whispered the last part and looked down waiting for her to say something . Instead she lifted my face up and placed a kiss on my lips, my nose, both eyelids, and finally my forehead

"Edward I love you and I promise you I'll never leave"

I nodded my head , restarted the car and continued to drive .We arrived at Mr. Jenks office about thirty minutes later . We walked in the door and I saw an older red head woman and I asked where Mr. Jenks office was . She told us and we were on our way to the elevator. Once we reached his floor I noticed a brunette sitting at a desk answering phones again I asked her where Mr. Jenks office was

"Do you have an appointment with him?"

"Yes I do it's at 2 o'clock . My name is Edward Swan and this is Isabella Swan" I said and realization washed over her face

"Yes, I'm sorry … Mr. Jenks will be waiting for you in his office it's the first door on the right down the hall." We found his door and I knocked and he yelled for us to come in

We entered the room to find a tall pale man with long black hair talking on the phone pacing the room .

"Yes… No … We will talk more about that at another time…. Yes … Goodbye"

"Mr. Mase- Swan it's so good to see you again . You have grown to look so much like your father "

_Mr. Mase- Swan… Why would he almost call me Mr. Masen _

_You look so much like your father…. Charlie and I look nothing alike _

_What is this dude smoking???_

"Yes, thank-you Mr. Jenks it's good to meet you again?" it came out as more of a question than a statement. He took Bella hand and shook it but held it as he talked

"Well yes now it's good to meet you Miss Isabella" Bella blushed when he kissed her hand

"Please, it's just Bella" she said with a small smile on her lips

"Well I know you have had a very emotional day and I'm sorry if I cause any more pain today but I'm sorry. Now let's get down to business. Shall we."

"Ok Miss Swan since you are going to be receiving a trust fund from your grandfather the stipulations are still in effect nowhere does it state that the loss of your parents will automatically make you receive it But would you like to know the amount of the trust you will be receiving … September 13th " Bella nodded " According to these papers the amount is 2.5 million dollars" Bella's jaw dropped and I think she stopped breathing. I nudged her to try to get a response out of her

"Bells breathe…. I told you it was going to be more than mine" I said matter o-factly

"Wow… why did I get so much?"

"Well according to his will .. If your parents died before you received your trust the remaining balance of theirs would be given to you … originally you were to receive one million"

"Ok now with that out of the way your parents have written you each a letter in the event of their death, but Edward you were left two for a reason." He handed over the letters one read 'My little Man' the other read 'Edward Anthony Masen Jr'

I opened Renee's first

_My little man, _

_I have loved you since the day I saw you in the hospital . You captured my heart along with the entire nursing staff at Northwestern Memorial Hospital . This is something I would have rather told you in person that a written letter but because of certain events I cannot. You were born June 20__th__ 1987 in Chicago, Illinois but I did not give birth to you . Your birth parents names are Mr.& Mrs. Edward Masen. Your father , Edward Masen, was owner of Masen & Co. Mining & your mother , Elizabeth Platt-Masen was from old Chicago money as far as I know she was a socialite and a very loving person. I never got the chance to meet her because she died before we got there. Charlie and I decided not the change your name to only add 'Swan' to it. Even though the Swan blood does not run through your veins you still are our son . I will always love you and I'm sorry I could not be there to tell you in person about your adoption but Mr. Jenks will fill you in with any of your questions . _

_Love Always, _

_Mom_

I could not stop the tears from coming. I had so many questions

_Did my parents not want me ?_

_Were they still alive ? _

_Why did they give me up ? _

I quickly opened the other letter from Mrs. Masen

_Edward, _

_I'm writing you this letter because I will no longer be able to care for you . These past nine months that I have carried you were the best of my life . I love you even though I will never be able to meet you . I'm sure you will grow up to look just like your father but I hope you get my hair since your father's is so unruly . I'm sure you have so many questions but always know that even in my death I will watch over you and I will always send you my love . I promise you that if things were different you would grow up and live with your father and I in our home but you can't. Two nights ago your father and I were leaving a banquet that was being held for the hospital ,we were leaving when a man mugged us. Your father gave him his wallet along with his car keys but then he made a mistake , he was trying to protect me and you from getting harmed. The mugger did not like that so the shot your father point blank in the head and then he raped and beat me. I'm sorry you had to find out what happened to us this way but I didn't want anyone else to have to tell you how it came that your parents could not care for you . I was told that I will not make it and I have less than three hours to live so I wanted to write you so you would not have any questions or doubts about yourself. Promise me that whomever you grow up with that you will love them like they were your own parents but always remember that your father and I will love you forever. Also I have left you my engagement and wedding ring in hopes that you will give it to the woman who has captured you heart .I will be watching over you and your family forever and I hope that you will find love like your father and I did . _

_Love Always & Forever _

_Your Mother _

_**BPOV**_

I took my letter from Mr. Jenks and noticed it was from my mom.

_Beautiful Bella ,_

_I love you with all my heart baby but there are some things that will most likely change in the event of our deaths. Edward is not your biological brother , your father and I adopted him when he was born. Charlie and I could not have a baby and we filed for adoption in April 1987 and June 20__th__ 1987 Edward was born . We flew to Chicago to meet him and instantly we fell in love. Edward's birth parents were killed so he was put up for adoption and ever since he was born he has been a member of this family. Edward never knew that he was adopted so he will most likely want to have nothing to do with you for a while. You are going to be in the care of the blacks until you turn 18 since they are you god parents . I love you baby girl and we will always be watching over your and your brother. _

_Love always _

_Mom_

I finished my letter and looked over at Edward. He was crying and holding his head in his hands I slowly reached for one of his hands and in an instant I was perched on Edwards lap while he cried into my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head down on his shoulder and started rocking him back and forth . We were interrupted by a throat being cleared.

"I'm sorry to have to cut this short but there are still things that need to be discussed . " I nodded and pulled myself off of Edward's lap but he pulled me back down and shook his head

"Stay " is all he said and I nodded my head

"Please continue Mr. Jenks "

"Well Miss. Swan this is about Edward not you so I'll have to ask you to leave the room "

"No" Edward said without any emotion in his voice

"Mr. Masen" Edward gave him a death glare.

"Mr. Swan … I'm sorry but she cannot be in here when we discuss this "

"And why not because she doesn't have fucking Masen blood running through her veins" He nodded his head

"Well guess what I just lost my parents , found out that I'm adopted and you're telling me that the only person who can help me remember what love and family is has to leave the room because she is not blood related. Well she's not leaving the fucking room she is going to sit right where she is and listen to every fuckin thing that comes out of your mouth" I touched Edward's forearm and he started calming down .

"Mr. Jenks I know you don't want me in here but please for Edward's sake just let me stay " He nodded his head and shuffled some papers around

"Well first off since you have completed College and now have a stable job working for Forks High School you are going to receive you inheritance . It is worth billions of dollars and every day it grows. Since your are the sole heir to The Masen & the Platt fortune you will be receiving it all ."

"Secondly since you are just now twenty- three you don't have any official say in this but when you turn twenty-five you will be sole owner of Masen& co. mining and then you can decide if you want to run the company or if you want to continue to teach either way you will be receiving profits from the company but you cannot decide until you turn twenty-five so you have two years to decide"

"Also we need to discuss where Miss. Swan will be living . Now since she is under eighteen her parents will states that she will be under guardianship of a Mr. & Mrs. William Black " Edward picked me up and placed me back in my chair and stood up and placed his hands on Mr. Jenks desk

"The fuck she will . I'm her brother and I don't give a shit if we are not blood related . She is staying with me . She will not go anywhere near the fucking blacks. " Edward was fuming & Mr. Jenks stood from his chair showing no fear from Edward.

"Well Mr. Swan if you let me continue you would know that it also states that after learning of your adoption if you are willing to take care of Bella that she would be in your care. "Edward sat back down a grabbed my hand

"Well Mr. Swan now knowing your opinion on where Bella lives I believe this is a moot subject and with that I have nothing else to say . Unless either of you have any questions please feel free to ask " I shook my head no but Edward had one

"Does this mean I can legally change my name if I wanted … I mean carry on the Masen name ? " I looked at him in awe and my heart melted

"Well yes but you would need to go to the courthouse in order to do that . Do you have any more questions?"

"No" Edward said

"Well I will just need you bank information and then you will be on your way .The money transfer should take a few days and then I'll be out of your hair " he chuckled and Edward gave him his information and we said our goodbyes and left

"Edward you know this changes nothing right?" I questioned

"No actually it does…." He trailed off but I could tell he was in deep thought

We got into the car and I didn't pay any attention to where we were going until I felt the car jerk to a stop and I looked to see where we were. We were at 'Hotel Bellevue' it was beautiful and it just happened to be where we shared our first night together .

_**EPOV**_

"Welcome to Hotel Bellevue . How may I help you ?"

"Yes I want to get a room for the night for my fiancé' and I " I said while I grabbed Bella's left hand and rubbed her ring finger . I could envision my engagement ring on this finger and internally I sighed and was contempt .

"Well I'll need to see your ID and a major credit card." I got out my wallet and gave her my Id and Credit card .

"Now how many nights?"

"One" I said as I held her hand

"I'm sorry but the only room we have available is the penthouse suite"

"That's fine " Bella gave me a wide-eyed look and I winked at her

"Well your room is the only one on the top floor all you have to do is hit the 'P' to get there .Here are you keys, your id and credit card . Have a good night." Good thing we have our own floor because I found out last night that Bella is a screamer

We headed off to the elevator and once inside I hit the 'P' and we were off to our penthouse suite . We reached our floor and I pulled Bella inside . There were huge windows overlooking the city and there was a full kitchen along with a living room and in the back was the bedroom . It had a huge king size bed and a bathroom the size of the entire downstairs of our house.

"Edward this is too much…. " I cut her off when I crashed my lips to hers. I moved from her mouth down to her jaw down to her collarbone and I made my mark darker and more noticeable. She was moaning and I could tell she was getting turned on .

"Umm… Edward… that feels good.. We need to talk"

I knew she wanted to talk about what happened at Mr. Jenks office but I wanted to wait. I ghosted my hands over her breast and down her sides until I reached her ass and I cupped her and lifted her and she automatically wrapped her legs around me and I grounded myself into her making her moan

"Do we really need to talk or can it wait?" I asked as I nipped her ear

"We really need to talk "she squeaked and I walked her over to the bed and plopped her down on it .

"Ok … what do we need to talk about"

"Well for one thing I need to make sure that you are ok and not going to freak out on me or shut me out ."

"Never… I'm fine I was shocked but after reading my mother's letter I was ok " I said while skimming my nose against her collarbone . She gently pushed me away.

"Edward… seriously we need to talk… you said that this changes everything…what did you mean?" Shit she though I meant about us

"Well for starters this does change things …. But not with us….this means that we don't have to hide our relationship …I'm going to get my named changed and we can be together ." I hoped that she would want that

"Wow… well even though we could be together could we actually be together?"

"Yes we could I don't care what people say about us but If you would like we could wait to go public until your birthday ." She nodded and I gave her a small peck on the lips

"I would love that … I wouldn't want you to go to jail for being with me. " I nodded

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss before I continue where we left off ?" I asked as I was trailing her collarbone with my fingers

"N-no I don't think so "

I smirked at her and lunged myself onto her . I captured her lips with mine and instantly our clothes were shed and we were both stark naked. I hovered over her and started kissing everywhere on her body . I latched onto one of her nipples and sucked while I pinched and tugged on her other one making her moan and I knew the effect I was having on her . I released her nipple and started on the other one after a few minutes I let go and started kissing down her stomach and when I reached her lower stomach I kissed both hip bones and then I spread we legs wider and kissed the inner thighs making her moan . I skimmed her slit and collected her juices. I brought my fingers up to my mouth but Bella captured my wrist

"I want to taste" she said and I think I lost all coherent thoughts when she put my fingers in her mouth and sucked .

"Umm.. I taste good don't you think " I nodded and was in shock of what she just did she was smirking at me and I finally snapped out of it

"You liked that didn't you " She nodded and I attacked her pussy lips. She bucked into my face and I smirked into her thigh. I slowly traced my fingers along her slit before I opened her folds. I latched onto her clit as soon as I heard her moan from my touch and swiftly entered two fingers in her .

"Ungh…. Edward that feels… So good…. Harder " I started pumping her harder and faster I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers and I added another one I curdled my fingers when I found her g-spot and lightly bit down on her clit.

"EDWARD….. OH GOD…. I'M ….I'M CUMMING" I pulled my fingers out and plunged my tongue in her as soon as she started cumming and I lapped up all her juices. I crawled up her body and she grabbed my head and forceful kissed me with all her might.

"Umm. Baby you taste like me … I like it ." I wiggled my eye brows at her

"Umm who would have known my girl liked it kinky….. You really like the way you taste don't you ?" I teased her and she blushed deeply

"Wow bells when you blush it goes all the way down here " I said as I inserted another finger in her and she moaned at the touch .

"Edward.. Please" she moaned as I started pumping her . I smirked and I removed my finger only for it to be replaced with my cock. I slowly pushed the head into her entrance and she started moaning again . I thrusted all the way because I couldn't handle it anymore . We both moaned as soon as I was all the way in

"Damn….. Tight .. So fuckin tight" I panted as I started thrusting in and out

"Edward… harder…. Faster " She moaned and I started pounding into her with all my might

"Damn…. You like it rough…. "

"EDWARD .. FASTER " she screamed I could feel her tighten around me and I wanted her to let go

"Bells … please …. Let it go…." I reached down and started rubbing her clit and I could feel her tighten around me and then I felt her release

"EDWARD….. EDWARD… OH GOD… EDWARD" she was chanting my name over and over and I could feel my release coming so I started pounding harder and harder into her

"BELLLLAHHH…" I screamed as I felt my release . I feel forward landing on Bella's chest and I started to pull out of her but she held onto me.

"No… Stay … I like the way this feels" She said while breathing deeply . I nodded and laid my head against her breast as she pulled her hands through my hair.

"I love you " I said as I placed a kiss over her heart, and I felt myself slipping into a deep sleep

"I will always love you "I heard her murmured right before falling asleep.

* * *

**An: This is a really long chapter probably the longest I've written ... It took me all freakin day to write .... I hoped you loved it and I can't wait to hear what you all think **


	11. dirty little thing

_**EPOV**_

I woke up about three hours after we fell asleep and the sun was still shinning out and I could see Bella's beautiful red highlights. The sun made her look so warm and she actually sparkled.

I couldn't help myself I was stroking her cheek and I felt her stir under me.

"Hi," she rasped and yawned, she then stretched out her body like a cat

_Which was hot as fuck!_

"Hi," I said back to her as I bent down to kiss her; Bella realized what I was doing and covered her mouth.

"Sorry, I have bad breath," she mumbled causing me to chuckle.

"I don't care," I said as I pulled her hand back, and captured her lips with mine. I rolled us over, until I was hovering over her.

"You still taste like me, mixed with you. I kind of like it," she whispered.

"Well, you taste like strawberries and me. And I kind of like it also," I whispered against her lips causing her to moan. I quickly took this to my advantage and entered my tongue in her mouth.

I shifted my hips so that my growing erection would be ready whenever she was. We fought for dominance but in the end I let her win. I slowly pulled away from our kiss and started kissing down her neck. I reached her collarbone and placed a light kiss over the anger red mark and moved down her body. I reached her breast and I flicked one of her nipples with my tongue

"Edward," she gasped and I smirked and I latched onto her breast.

I started sucking and biting her nipple and she was moaning and bucking underneath me. I let go of her right breast and repeated treatment on the other. I could feel the heat radiating between her legs as I slipped a hand down to her folds which I found were very wet.

"Edward," she whimpered when I entered two fingers inside I started slowly pumping and I felt her hips buck up to meet my pace.

"Edward…please," she said as I inserted another finger and rolled her clit with my thumb.

"Please what?" I asked.

"Please… I need you," she whimpered as I curled my fingers and felt her come undone. Slowly I pulled my fingers out of her and licked all her juices off me.

"Mmm… I love the taste of Bella," I said as I lowered myself on top her. I positioned myself over her entrance and slowly entered her. We both moaned at the feeling; at the connection we shared. I was slowly thrusting in her when all of a sudden I heard the most annoying sound in my life.

_Stop ta-ta-talking that  
Blah blah blah  
Think you'll be getting this  
Nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my  
Car-ar-ar  
If you keep talking that  
Blah blah blah blah blah_

"God Damn it; what the fuck does she want?" Bella yelled picking up her phone.

_**BPOV**_

"What the fuck do you want Alice?" I yelled into the phone.

"Well my Bells, I wanted to see when you were on your way home, because there is a very concerned Alec pacing around your drive way. I think he is about to lose it-- "I cut her off straight away.

"What do you mean Alec is pacing my driveway?"

I felt Edward stiffen at the mention of Alec's name, effectively making him hard, and me moan.

"I mean he is…Bella what the fuck are you doing? Are you moaning?" she gasped.

This caused Edward to smirk and slowly start thrusting in and out, while frantically rubbing my clit; which made me moan even more.

"Isabella Marie Swan you better not be fucking somebody. Ewww why the fuck are you talking on the phone when someone is fucking you?" she yelled, which caused me to laugh and gasp as soon as Edward started pounding into me.

"Mmmm…Ali…I have to go." I didn't let her say goodbye; I just snapped my phone shut and threw it on the floor.

Edward lifted up my legs and draped them on his shoulders and roughly grabbed my hips and started pounding into me like a jackrabbit. I had to hold on to the headboard to keep myself from falling out of his grip.

"Edward…so good…harder. Yes…yes," I screamed as I felt my release coming once more.

"Bells...so…damn…tight…mine," he growled. He was thrusting so fast, that it trigged another orgasm. Edward noticed this and started slowing down making me want to kill him.

"Say it," he said through clenched teeth. This was just as painful for him, as it was for me.

"Edward," I moaned. But this wasn't what he wanted to hear. It caused him to stay still inside me and I groaned and the loss of friction.

"Bella. Say. It," he insisted, pulling out all the way. He already knew I was his.

"Yours... Edward, I'm all yours," I moaned. This caused him to swiftly entered me again, making all the air whoosh out of my body.

"Mine… all mine," he chanted, while picking up his pace again.

"Yes… Edward … yours," I screamed out as I felt my release. Edward kept thrusting into me until he was close to his own release.

"Bella," he granted, as I felt his hot liquid shoot in me. All too soon my legs were dropped from his shoulders and his body fell on top mine. I wrapped my arms around him and enjoyed his weight on me.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen Swan," I sighed, giving him a kiss on the lips, as he slightly pulled back.

"As I love you Isabella Marie Swan," he smiled and closing the distance between us. I ran my fingers through his hair, lightly tugging, which caused him to moan. I felt him harden once more. This caused me to gasp.

He looked down as his member and smirked.

"Again?" he questioned. All I did was nod.

We made love slowly as we constantly professed our love to each other. We spent the rest of the day laying in bed and making sweet love; till eventually nine o'clock we felt our stomachs grumble.

Edward decided to order us room service, while I lounged on the bed resting from our afternoon work out. All too soon our bubble was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Alec it read on my screen.

_Stop callin, stop callin,  
I dont wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin, stop callin,  
I dont wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor__._

"Hello," I answered with a slight yawn.

"Hi baby, I though you would be home by now. How are you holding up? Where are you?" he asked. I sighed. I knew I needed to break up with him but I didn't want to do it over the phone,

"I'm fine. I'm still in Seattle with Edward. I won't be home until tomorrow."

"Why are you in Seattle?" he questioned.

I could tell he was getting pissed because I didn't tell him about the will reading.

"My parents will was being read and we didn't think it would be smart to drive a three hour trip with today being so emotional," I stated.

"Well why didn't you tell me? I could have came and got you."

I was pissed and I needed to calm down before I exploded on him.

"I mean why would you want to be depressed all day and stuck in a hotel room with your brother?" That was the last straw I was ending this shit right now.

"You want to know why I want to be stuck in a hotel room all day with 'brother'? Well, he is the only fucking family I have left and I just got him back," I screamed into the phone, causing Edward to rush back into the room, snatching my phone from my hand while I broke down into sobs.

**EPOV **

I was in the main room of our penthouse suite when I heard BB yelling into the phone. I rushed back to her only to find her screaming and sobbing into her hands. I snatched the phone away from her and I let whoever the caller was have a piece if my mind.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I questioned still having no Idea who was on the fucking phone.

"Well last time I checked I was her fucking boyfriend," hissed Alec. I saw fucking red

"Didn't I tell you not to contact Bella? And that you could only contact her if she wanted to talk to you?"

"Yes you did Edward," I heard him spit out my name with so much venom, but I smirked into the phone waiting for the rest of his speech, "but seeing as my girlfriends parents just passed away, I thought she would want to talk to me."

I laughed at him

"Yeah, but I have a question for you. If she wanted to talk to you don't you think she would have called you to either come to the hospital to comfort her, or she would have at least let you know where she was headed?"

I waited for him to say something but was only greeted with silence which made me smile.

"Well I see that you have nothing to say to me; so I'm going to hang up now and I advise you to leave my property and to not contact Bella until she is ready," and with that, I hung up the phone and collected a sobbing Bella into my arms.

I spent the next half hour rocking her in my arms. I heard her hic-up and I felt her body sag into my arms telling me that she was done crying. I slowly lifted up her face to look at me; the sight before me broke my heart.

Bella was sniffing and she had red rimmed puffy eyes with a blotchy face. I embraced her into a tight hug and felt her body relax into me. I felt her breathing become steady and I pulled away from the embrace only to be greeted by a rumbling of her stomach which caused her to duck her head a blush. I chuckled quietly and smiled down at her, letting her know it was okay.

I heard a knock on our door and loosened my grip on her.

"Just in the nick of time. Let's get you fed," I said as I made my way to the door.

I tipped the young man a twenty and thanked him.

I made my way into the bedroom with the cart and I found Bella sitting up in the bed in my dress shirt that I was wearing earlier making me stand still and instantly go hard.

"Bella," I moaned, causing her to lift her head and smirk.

"See something you like Eddie?" she purred. I walked over the bed pressed my whole body against hers.

"Hell yes. You in my shirt equal's, the sexiest thing ever," I growled, while I skimmed her jaw with my nose.

"Well, as much as I would love to go another round with you, I need food. Now let me have my Cheeseburger," she whispered. I got off her and brought our food over and we dug in. We were hungrier then I thought.

We decided to watch a movie after our dinner. We ended up watching 'The Proposal'.

We were at the scene where Sandra Bullock and Betty White are 'giving thanks to the earth' when I felt Bella's body sag into mine and soon I heard her breathing even out. I continued to watch the rest of the movie while I held a sleeping Bella in my arms.

I pulled her onto my lap and she rested her head on my chest. She started murmuring in her sleep.

"Edward don't feed hot dogs to the bird." I chuckled at Bella's crazy dreams. She was always the sleep talker.

"I didn't want a talking taco…all I wanted was to know where the bathroom was," she kept mumbling. I lifted the covers and placed Bella in the middle of the bed. I then climbed in and spooned against her.

I was falling asleep, when I realized this is my forever; that I will always love Bella no matter what happens or how things will play out.

I was woken up by the wake-up call I had order last night, only to find myself in the bed alone. I couldn't hear water running in the bathroom and I knew that Bella would of not have left the room this early. I got out of bed and walked into the main room where I found Bella asleep on the couch clutching her cell phone tightly to her chest, where a message was displayed. I noticed she had dried tears on her face. I took the phone out of her clutches, but only to be shocked.

'_Isabella you will never leave me…I will always find you… you will never be his!' _


	12. My Love

BPOV

It was about 11:30 when I jerked awake from my nightmare. I was panting and in a cold- sweat I couldn't move from the bed because Edward's arm was pinning me to the bed. I finally got free from his hold and I rushed into the bathroom. The nightmare played over and over in my head

_Edward and I were driving home from Seattle and we were on highway 101 headed towards forks. Edward had decided that we would head to the house and then out to eat at 'Home Slice '. I stared out the window watching the scenery pass us by when all of a sudden the car is being jolted forward and I can hear metal being crushed when I realize we have been hit ._

_Edward tries to correct the cars spinning but he overcorrects sending us hurdling forwards into the woods. All too soon there is impact with a tree and my head lulls forward connecting with the dashboard causing the air bag to deploy .I turn to look at Edward and I heard blood curdling screams coming from all around me when I realize that I'm the one who is screaming I noticed that the only part of Edward that I can see are his feet and they are hanging out of the windshield._

_I struggle to get my seat belt off and attempt to get out of the car only to realize the car is smashed against the tree on my side and I'm trapped in the car .I climb into the back seat and get out from the driver's side. I launched myself out of the car and ran to the front to help Edward. When I saw his body I screamed; he was laying on the hood of his car with a pool of blood forming around his head. _

"_Edward ….please" I cried as I cradled his head. He was breathing shallowly and I could not hold back the sobs that wrecked through my body. I realized that I needed to call an ambulance to help us. I quickly dialed 9-1-1 and they said they would be here within 15 minutes. I rocked Edward back and forth and I felt him stirring. _

"_Bella why are we in the middle of the woods?" _

"_We were in an accident and we ended up smashed against a tree"_

"_Oh … Um my head really hurts... Hey you're bleeding!" _

"_No Edward you bleeding you have a huge gash in your head "_

_Before Edward could say something else I felt his body jerk and then there was blood seeping out of his shirt _

"_No" I screamed as I heard the gun go off again as well as feeling his body jerk again _

_I saw two large men step out from behind the trees: Alec and Jacob _

"_Bella I love you …. I needed to get rid of the competition"_

_Alec cocked the gun again and pointed it towards Edward's head _

"_Now say goodbye to your brother Bella" _

_A sob escaped as the gun was pressed against his temple and the trigger was released. All of a sudden I felt the hot metal of the barrel pressed against my forehead; I could feel the tears stinging at my eyes as I willed myself not to cry in front of these killers _

"_Now Now Isabella I will enjoy watching you die just like I did your bitch mother" Jacob hissed from beside Alec_

"_Bella baby …I thought I could love you but after Jacob here has informed me of your not so sibling relationship with our recent Mr. Edward Swan I have realized that you are a good for nothing whore and you can spend the rest of your life in hell with your sins and your brother"_

_He spat out and I could feel him cock the gun against my head and I watched him pull the trigger back then he leaned forward to capture my lips with his while he released the trigger _

I willed the tears to go away as I attempted to clam the fuck down. Once I regain my composure I made my way out of the bathroom realizing that there was a person in forks that I needed to talk to

"_Baby I wondered when you were going to call me_"

"Well Alec … We really need to talk"

"_Ok baby whatsup" _I rolled my eyes at his attempting of using slang

"First off I don't feel comfortable with you calling me 'baby', and second off I don't want to see you anymore"

_Silence _

_Silence _

_Silence_

"_I knew it your fucking cheating on me … you fucking whore … Who the fuck is it? I bet it's fuckin Newton. Isn't it... huh slut?" _

"Actually Alec I did find someone else but I'm not telling you who it is because honestly you don't need to know whom it is or do I care to tell you. So if I were you I would delete my number and I would seriously advise you to never come over to my house again. I promise you if you do attempt to contact me by either phone or in person your ass will be begging me to send you to jail when I'm done with you."

"_Are you threating me bitch"_

"You know what Alec you're not with the five cents I just wasted on this phone call"

"_Bit-" CLICK_

I threw my phone down on the couch beside me I flipped on the T.V and I started watching 'The Hangover' I was at the part where they found the Asian dude locked in the trunk of their car when my phone went off

_Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know i like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps  
Shorty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shorty wanna hump  
You know i like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps_

Lollipop by Framing Hanley was my text message alert . I wondered who would be texting me right now

I picked up my phone and instantly regretted it

'_Bitch this is not over' _

'The fuck it is … we are through … I don't want to be with you'

'_I will make you regret breaking up with me '_

'What the fuck are you going to do?'

'_I'm going to make you wish you never met me …. Say goodbye to your brother this might be the last time you see him alive'_

I was officially freaked out he was saying things that reminded me of my nightmare and before I knew it I was crying and I could feel myself losing control on my hold of reality

'Please don't do anything to him … I don't care what you do to me but don't hurt him '

'_Well Isabella it seems that I have found your weak spot and his name would be Edward... Am I right?'_

'Yes'

'_Well if you break it off with whomever you have dumped me for your brother will be fine'_

'No'

'_'__Isabella you will never leave me…I will always find you… you will never be his!' _

I never responded back to him. I let the sobs take over and I cried myself to sleep willing this conversation to go away.

I woke up the next morning to Edward pacing the room and he had a hold of my cell phone. He was yelling into his phone and the only things I could make out were 'asshole' and 'dead'

I instantly jumped up off the couch and went over to where Edward was wearing a hole into the carpet and stood in front of him. I heard end the phone call and before I could say anything to him I was crushed into his chest.

"BB… I promise nothing is going to happen to me … He will never threaten you again "

"Edward" I mumbled

"Hmm" I tried to pull back but he held me tighter so I pushed against him and he finally released his hold on me

"Edward… I know nothing is going to happen because I'm not taking his threat to heart… He will have to hurt me before her can touch you"

Edward cupped my face in his hands and gave me a light peck on the mouth

"Baby... I won't let you do that –" I cut him off

"You can and will … this was my fucked up mistake for not ending it with him I won't allow you to get hurt because of it … I love you too much to lose you… I can't lose you"

"Oh baby you will never lose me … I promise you that on my life"

"Don't promise your life " He leaned down and captured my lips with his

We pulled apart for air, he lead us back to the couch where I immediately straddled his legs . I started placing kisses down his neck but before I could go any further he pulled my face up and pushed me back slightly so I was just sitting on his legs.

"BB… As much as I would love nothing more that to take you one more time we need to head home" I hung my head and nodded . I felt him chuckle as I moved off his lap

"Edward , Are we going to stay here in Forks or do you want to move to Chicago?" I asked once we were headed back home.

"BB… It doesn't matter to me where we go as long as I'm with you that's all that matters" He said as he held my hand tightly with his. I could feel my eyes getting heavy and I felt Edward place a soft kiss on the back of my hand

"Sleep baby"

"I love you" I whispered

I felt as if I had just fallen asleep when I felt someone shaking me awake

"No five more minutes" I mumbled then I heard a musical chuckle from beside me

"BB either you wake up now or I'll have to carry you inside"

"Carry me then I don't wanna open my eyes" I mumbled

I heard the car door shut and then a few seconds later I was lifted out of the car. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me bridal style into the house. I snuggled deeper into his chest and laid my head in the crook of his neck

"Hmm… I have imagined doing this a little differently and at a later time"

I raised my head up and gave him a confused look

"What are you talking about?" He sat me down on the couch and he sat beside me . He took my hands in his before he spoke. He looked up at me with the most intense eyes ever

"Well I need to talk to you about that"

Epov

On the way back from Seattle I was doing a lot of thinking. Mainly about the future, in my future it consisted of Bella and I. I wanted Bella to be my wife and mother to my children more than anything in the world and I hoped that she would want the same.

When we arrived home I looked over at her and I could see it all. I saw our wedding, She was a vision in white. I could see her standing barefoot in the kitchen with a rounded stomach that held our child. I saw her holding a little girl while I taught our son how to play baseball. I saw us holding hands while we swung on our porch swing watching our grandchildren run around.

I shook Bella awake and she mumbled that she didn't want to get up so I told her either to wake up and get out or I would have to carry her out.

She insisted that I carry her. She snuggled deeper into my chest and everything felt right. I wanted nothing more than to do this when we were married.

"Hmm… I imagined doing this a little differently and at a later time"

She lifted her head from my neck and I could tell she was confused

"What are you talking about?" She asked I sat her down on the couch and I clasped both her hands in mine . I took a deep breath before I looked into her eyes.

"Well I need to talk to you about that" I slowly got off the couch and knelt down in front of her

"BB… I don't see myself with anyone else. Even though we have technically been together for a few days I have known you my entire life and I love you very much . Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

I pulled my mother's engagement ring out of my pocket and held it out to her.

* * *

**AN: Ok I know it has been forever since I updated. Life has gotten in the way and everytime I attempted to write this chapter I would get major writer's block , that is how I came up with 'To love Agian' . I'm sorry for leaving all of you hanging and I know this chapter is short but this is all I couls come up with right now. **

**I added links to my profile so you can see things in your head like I do in mine. Anyways If you haven't read To love agian you should...**

**I'm going to try to not go as long as I did with updating this story ...**

**I love hearing that y'all like this one so I hopefully will get over my writers block soon and have more chapter that I promise will be longer **

**I have some recomendations for you**

**This is not my life -isakassees**

**University of Edward Masen- SebastienRobichaud**

**The Education of Professor Cullen - sheviking**

**The Blizzard -sheviking**

**Bella's Hymen Theory -SwanCullen12**

**Explosive Encounters - ShadowCat2009 **

**Ripple Effect- Shadowcat2009**


	13. Hide & Seek

"_**BB… I don't see myself with anyone else. Even though we have technically been together for a few days I have known you my entire life and I love you very much . Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"**_

_**I pulled my mother's engagement ring out of my pocket and held it out to her.**_

_*** flashback * Bpov 5years old**_

_**Alice and I were sitting on the swings at the playground and we decided we wanted to get married **_

"_**Alice we need a boy for one of us to get married" I said **_

"_**Bells where are we going to find a boy?" I looked around the park and saw two boys from our class**_

"_**We could ask Eric?"**_

"_**Eww he has cooties"**_

"_**How about Felix?"**_

"_**Gross he eats his boogers"**_

"_**Eww"**_

_**Edward walked over to where we were sitting and he sat down on one of the swings beside us,**_

"_**What are you two 'ewwing' about over here?"**_

"_**Well we want to get married and all of the boys here are gross." I said as I looked around the park **_

"_**I'll marry you" he said with a shrug **_

" _**Really? You will marry me?" I said getting excited **_

"_**Of course BB . I love you why wouldn't I marry you?"**_

"_**Ok Lets do it" I said as I jumped off the swing **_

_**I went over to Edward and grabbed his hand pulling him with me over to the merry-go-round were Alice was standing **_

"_**Ok Alice we are going to get married"**_

"_**Edward take Bella's hands and repeat after me"**_

"_**I Edward Anthony Masen Swan take Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife"**_

'_**I Edward Anthony Masen Swan take Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife'**_

"_To love and cherish forever and always . I promise to kiss every boo-boo and always give you the last cookie"_

'_**To love and cherish forever and always . I promise to kiss every boo-boo and always give you the last cookie'**_

" _Ok Bella repeat after me"_

"_I Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Swan to be my husband"_

'_**I Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Swan to be my husband'**_

"_To love and cherish forever and always"_

'_**To love and Cherish forever and always'**_

'"_Now with the power of the playground I pronounce you husband and wife . You may kiss your bride"_

_Edward leaned into me and gave me a kiss on the lips . _

_* end of Flashback*_

BPOV

I couldn't make my mouth move . The words were stuck in my throat all I could do to acknowledge him was to nod my head. I felt the tears streaming and I couldn't care less

"Bella?" I nodded again and launched myself at him

"Yes Yes Yes Edward Yes I'll marry you" I said through my tears

"BB I love you" he said before capturing his lips with mine

The next few months we were blissfully happy .Edward's car decided it was going to die so he got himself an Volvo SC90 Concept. Alec quit calling and texting me, Edward got his name legally changed and He was now 'Edward Anthony Masen Jr.' .We went on 'dates' and we made endless love . We decided to travel to Chicago for a few days where we visited his parents' graves. It was a very emotional day , we ended up staying in the hotel room for the rest of the day.

We headed back home and soon our good luck would run out . We were snuggled up together on the couch one night when the house phone starting ringing

"Hello?"

"Whore" was all the person said and they hung up

"Baby who was it?" Edward asked as he asked as he rubbed my arms

"I-I don't know . They called me a whore and then hung up"

"WHAT?" Edward roared

"What the fuck. Give me the goddamn phone"

I handed it over to him and he pressed a few buttons

"Stupid Mother fucker" I watched as he paced the floor with one hand holding the phone and the other yanking on his hair

"Mrs. Johnson can I please speak with Alec" he said with a scary calm voice

"Alec" he growled "What gives you the right to call my home and harass my sister ?"

"The fuck she is . I will not hesitate to get a mother fucking restraining order against your ass . You really shouldn't mess with us mother fucker . Remember my father was the Chief of police and I know how to hide a fucking body you cocksucker."

"I suggest you stay away from Bella and myself or you will never be able to reproduce you mother fucker." He hung up and smashed the phone against the wall

"Edward" I said cautiously

"BB promise me that If that fucker ever contacts you or comes near you that you tell me." He said as he wrapped his arms around me

"I promise Edward" he placed his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes

I watched as his eyes went from a forest green to a light emerald

"BB If he is in any of your classes tomorrow you need to let me know and I will get you away from him." I nodded my head

"Of course Edward If I see him in the room I will walk out and come to you."

"Good girl . Now I think it's time for us to go to bed . We have a very early day tomorrow."

I looked at the clock and it was only five

"Edward baby . It's only five" I said as I quirked an eyebrow at him

"Oh BB I know but I just want one more night together as Edward and Bella engaged couple not Mr. Masen Biology Teacher and Miss Swan High School Senior." he had an evil smirk on his face and I slowly backed away from him .

"Baby where are you going?" he said playfully

I was rounding the couch when he jumped over and caught me by the waist as I turned to run.

"Baby that's not nice .Never run away from me"

Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulder causing me to squeal. He sprinted up the stairs taking two at a time and took us into our room. He reached our bed and threw me down making me bounce

"Beautiful" he said as he stared down at me

"Stay right there . I'll be right back" He said and was out of the room in a flash

I rested against the pillows and closed my eyes. I woke up and noticed that Edward was beside me and had his arms wrapped around me hugging me to his body . I saw that I had slept for four hours and that I was very hungry . I noticed that I was just in on of Edward's shirts and he was in a pair of boxers. I went to pull out of Edward's embrace but he held on to me tighter

"No .Stay" he mumbled

"Edward I have to pee and I'm hungry. Please let me go"

He released me and I watched as he slowly rubbed his eyes trying to remove his sleepiness. I hurried off to the bathroom to relieve myself . When I came back into the bedroom I saw Edward with the covers over his head . I went to pull the covers back when I heard him grunt and hold down the covers with all his strength

"Edward come on"

"No"

"Seriously Edward. Your how old and you're acting like you're two"

"I'm five to be exact"

" Oh my god . I'm engaged to a big baby" I said and raised my head towards the ceiling in frustration

"Well mister five year old I'm going downstairs to get something to eat if you want to join me be my guest . If not oh well" I turned to walk out the door when he huffed and folded his arms like the five year old he says he is

" I'll just stay right here and miss you" he pouted

"You big baby. Get up and lets get something to eat .I'm sure your hungry too"

"Mmm. I'm not hungry for food but I could eat"

We walked downstairs and I found a frozen pizza in our freezer and I popped it in the oven . I was washing my hands when I felt Edward come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"I love you BB" he said as he kissed my neck

"I love you too" I said and I felt him lightly graze my right breast causing my nipples to harden and me to become wet .

He could tell he was doing to me because I felt him smirk into my neck. He brought his hands to cup my breast, he starting kneading them very gently then he would lightly tug on my harden nipples earning a moan from me .

His hands started to wander and he dipped under my shirt and his fingers grazed over my non-panty clad center . I had a smirk on my face because I took my panties off in the bathroom earlier

"Baby your very naughty… where you hopping I would do something in you in here?" I asked as he skimmed my throat with his nose

"Mmm" I answered

"Well I think we are going to have to do something about your little problem don't you think BB?"

I was not prepared from what happened next. He shifted us so we were against the counter, he then dropped his boxers and bent me over the counter at the same time. In the time I registered what was happening he had thrust all the way in making me scream out in pleasure.

"Edward" I moaned

"Hold on Baby girl"

He started to pound into me and the way we were angled one of the drawer knobs was against my clit rubbing it every time he pushed forward.

"Edward" I moaned out again because I was nearing my release

"Hold . On . Not. Yet " he grunted out at every thrust

"I- I can't" I moaned and I felt him getting close .

"Cum BB. Cum for me" He groaned out

All of a sudden my world exploded and I saw white burst of light behind my eyes. Edward thrust about five more times when he stilled inside me

"Bella" he moaned out as I felt him exploded inside me

I felt him slump against me and I smelt something burning

"Holy Shit . The pizza " He yelled and slipped out of me to run over to the oven

He pulled a very burnt pizza out of the oven and I couldn't help it I laughed

"Oh you think this shit is funny do you?" He said as he started stalking towards me

I noticed that I had a clear shot to the stairs from the kitchen and I ran . Luck was on my side and I didn't fall ,I can't say the same for Edward. He didn't notice that his boxers were around his ankles and he crashed to the floor . I turned the corner just in time to see him fall flat in his face.

I took this to my advantage and dashed up the stairs . I went into my old room and hid in the closet. I heard him come up the stairs and walk into our room but I of course was not in there.

"BB where are you " he sang

"I wonder where she is."

I didn't hear his footsteps but through the slats in the door I saw him looking around my room . I covered my mouth with my hand and pushed myself farther into the closet only to bump into a shelf causing something to fall. Edward whipped his head around and had a knowing smirk on his face

"BB come out come out wherever you are" he said as he got closer to the closet then all of a sudden there was a noise downstairs .

"How the hell-" he said as he stalked out of the room

I let out a breath and quickly got out of the closet . I looked around and I saw the coast was clear and sprinted towards our room . I was about to jump in the bed when our bedroom door slammed shut earning a scream from me .

"Well hello Isabella I was wondering when you were coming out to play"

I froze.

* * *

A/N: Cliffie ... I'm evil I know

I have a poll up please vote so I can continue with the next chapter


	14. JUST A PREVIEW

**_AN : JUST A PREVIEW _**

* * *

Previously

_I let out a breath and quickly got out of the closet . I looked around and I saw the coast was clear and sprinted towards our room . I was about to jump in the bed when our bedroom door slammed shut earning a scream from me . _

"_Well hello Isabella I was wondering when you were coming out to play" _

_I froze._

EPOV

I had her I knew she was in the closet but then I heard a noise downstairs, So I figured she had faked me out and was actually downstairs. I should not have gone down those stairs.

I just rounded the corner when I noticed a black figure moving around in the kitchen. I grabbed the baseball bat that was leaning against the stairs. I raised the bat ready to swing when I heard a high pitch scream coming from upstairs . I was about to run back up there to see what happened to my BB when all of a sudden everything went black

BPOV

"Well hello Isabella I was wondering when you were coming out to play"

I froze.

"Alice Cullen what in the world do you think you're doing?" I said as I placed a hand on my hip

"I should be asking you the same thing. Isabella Swan -soon to be -Masen" she quirked an eyebrow at me

"Ho-How did you know?" I said with a shock ridden voice

"You're quite chatty while you sleep missy" She said as she sat down on our bed

_Fuck_

"Yeah Fuck. What the fuck Bella. I haven't seen you all summer and then you randomly call me today. Meanwhile you are asleep and telling me all about how you and Edward are fucking and then you're getting married . Bella he is your fucking brother."

"Hold it . He's not blood related, he is adopted and we don't share the same last name . Technically he is not my brother"

"Fuck Technicalities . He is still your brother whether you share the same fucking DNA or not." she yelled

"Well guess what I don't fucking care. He loves me and I love him ."

"Well did you start fucking him before or after you found out he was adopted?"

I looked away. I could not lie to her, and all of a sudden I felt sick to my stomach

"Oh My Fucking God … You fucking looked away. That is some nasty shit Bella . That's like me sleeping with Em- Oh God . Bad very very bad mental image"

"Look I love you Alice but you cannot judge us. So what if I started fucking him when I thought he was my brother. Seriously who cares? All that I care about is that he loves me enough to ask me to marry him and if you cannot support us than I think you need to leave our home"

"Oh Bella . I'm sorry ok . I'm just shocked is all I get a phone call from you telling me your getting married to Edward and I freaked ok. Have you seen Emmett?"

"No I haven't . Now that I think about it I haven't hear from Edward in a while either" I said and shot out the bedroom

When I cleared the stairs I was pissed .Standing over my unconscious fiancée was Emmett eating a turkey sandwich

"Baby Bear why are you wearing an engagement ring?"

"Emmy what the fuck " I yelled at him and rushed over to Edward

I cradled his head and started talking to him

"Edward please wake up, Come on Eddie open your eyes"

"Emmett help me get him to the couch… Why is he on the floor in the first place?"

"Well I was making a sandwich and he was holding a baseball bat. Well I heard a scram and rushed out to see what it was at the same time Edward was going up and I bumped into him causing him to fall and hit his head . I put an Ice pack on it but he didn't wake up so I thought he was asleep "

"You big oaf he could have died, Didn't dad teach you anything . If someone hit there head don't let them go to sleep" Alice screeched

I cradled his head in my lap and started stroking his hair . All to soon I felt tears in my eyes and there was nothing I could to . They slipped over landing on Edward's face, I was going to wipe them away when this hand caught mine

"Oh Edward" I chocked out as I saw him he looked up at me confused and wiped a single tear away

"BB baby why am I on the couch . What happened ? Are you ok I heard screaming" He fired off

"Edward you fell and hit your head. I'm fine Alice just scared me" he looked around the room and saw Alice and Emmett standing beside the couch

"Hey Guys What's up? He said as he sat up

* * *

_AN: I want to thank everyone who left condolences for my Grandmother. I'll try to finish this chapter soon _


End file.
